The change
by Muramdamus
Summary: Ich beantrage hiermit die sofortige Versetzung von Mr Harry Potter von Griffindor nach Slytherin", meinte Snape nur und warf die Pergamentrolle auf den Schreibtisch des betagten Schulleisters. (Slash! Nur so nebenbei gesagt... )
1. A perfect day in my life

A perfect day in my life  
  
Disclaimer (gilt für die ganze fic!): Alle Rechte an Harry Potter und den enthaltenen Figuren liegen bei JKR und ich verdien hier dran keinen Cent! (...aba ich hätts gern! T-T sich an Malfoy flauscht)  
Autor: RavenCrow Warnings: darkfic (!!!!!) später: com, shonen ai (...wieso warnt man eigentlich davor?), weitere... mal sehen, was wollt ihr denn?  
Pairing: ...was besonders einfallsloses... (...nein, nich HarryxSnape!! sich weigert)  
Raiting: Großes Fragezeichen Widmung: Für meine Zwillingschwester Crow, weil ich mir mit den Account teile und weil sich mich manchmal in den Wahnsinn treibt. knuffel  
  
Hai Leutz!  
Hier is mal wieder RavenCrow um euch mit meiner neuesten, und vollkommen bescheuerten, FF zu nerven!  
Ich hoff sie gefällt euch, trotz meiner Selbstkritik, mein Schreibstil war auch schon mal besser... '  
Naja wie auch immer, das nächste Kappi (...sollt ich's endlich mal fertig kriegen...) wrd auf jeden Fall besser! promise Ich hab mir fest vorgenommen hier draus 'ne com zu machen!  
Besonders stolz bin ich auf den Aufsatz, den hab ich wirklich mal geschrieben. (...und bei meinem Englischlehrer abgegeben! Hab sogar 'n Plus bekommen! freude)  
Stört euch nich an meiner Zeichensetzung und Rechtschreibung, war noch nie meine Stärke! drop  
Hmmm... was noch? Ach ja! Wer meine wunderbare Englisch-Grammatik nich versteht, der sagt bescheid und ich schick ihm dann den übersetzten Aufsatz zu. (...alles andere is ja in Deutsch... sollte eingentlich EIGENTLICH! Bei mir weiß man so was nie... doppel-drop verständlich sein)  
So un nu viel Spaß beim lesen

The change - Nichts ist wie es wirklich scheint  
  
Kapitel 1: A perfect day in my life  
  
Regen prasselte gegen die Fensterscheibe des Griffindor Gemeinschaftsraums.  
  
Die der alten Wanduhr standen auf Mitternacht.  
  
Das flackernde Licht einer Kerze beleuchtete den großen Raum.  
  
Die Stille in dem Saal wurde nur das trommeln an den Festern und dem Kratzen einer Feder unterbrochen.  
  
Eine Gestalt hatte sich in einen der weichen Sessel nahe dem Kamin gekuschelt und schrieb.  
  
Ein perfekter Tag in meinem Leben...  
  
Die Überschrift war mehrmal sauber unterstrichen worden und die Schriftzeichen um einiges größer, als der Rest der Strafarbeit.  
  
Seufzend legte der Junge die Feder beseite und griff nach der halbleeren Zigarretenschachtel.  
  
Mit einen leisen Seuftzen entlies der Schwarzhaarige den Rauch wieder aus seinen Lungen, während er den Ausatz nocheinmal durchlas.  
  
'Snape wird damit nich zufrieden sein', dachte er und setzte noch mit geschwungenen Buchstaben schrieb er von Harry Potter unter die Überschrift.  
  
'Snape wird damit ganz und gar nicht zufrieden sein!'  
  
Harry zuckte mit den Schultern, wen intersierte schon, was der Zaubertranklehrer dachte?  
  
Ein letzter Zug an der Zigarette, dann wurde sie in einem leeren Tintenfass, seinem Aschenbecher, ausgedrückt.  
  
Gähnend rollte der Junge, der lebt das Pergament auf und begab sich vollkommen übermüdet ins Bett.

"Setzten!", blaffte Snape und sofort verstummten die munter-fröhlichen Gespärche der Schüler.  
Serverus lächelte leicht, wie er es doch liebte die Schüler anzufahren und dann in ihre entsetzt-ängstlichen Gesichter zu sehen... jedes mal wieder eine Genugtung.  
Es gab nur zwei Schüler auf ganz Hogwarts, die es wagten ihn in so einem Moment mit angriffslustigen Augen anzusehen, Draco Lucius Malfoy und... Harry Potter.  
Beide hasste er bis auf's Blut und zugleicht mochte er ihre Angriffslust. Zu Schade, das Potter kein Slytherin war, dann hätte er sie beide gleichzeitig (...und völlig grundlos...) anschnauzen können, nur um dieses Funkeln zu sehen.  
Schnell riss er sich aus seinen Gedanken. 'Potter und mögen? Sev, hast du sie noch alle?', tadelte er sich selbst und blaffte, "Potter die Strafarbeit!" Mit festen Schritt und diesem gewissen Glitzern in seinen Augen kam Harry auf ihn zu, drückte ihn die Pergamentrolle in die Hand und stolzierte auf seinen Platz zurück.  
"Das Rezept staht an der Tafel, ihr habt zwei Stunden Zeit, fangt an!", kommandierte der Proffesor und setzte sich an seinen Schreibtisch. Mit skeptischem Blick begann er das Schriftstück zu lesen und mit jeder Zeile wurden seine Augen größer.  
Als er geendet hatte sprang er wie von einer Trantel gestochen auf und rauschte aus dem Kerker, wo er viele iritierte und vollkommen verwirrte Schüler zurück lies. "Was ist denn mit dem los?", fragte Hermine und bekam nur ein Schulterzucken von Ron als Antwort.

"Was ist los Serverus, das sie mich mitten im Untericht hierher bestellen müssen?", fragte Minvera McGonegall und sah den anderen Leher über ihre Brille hinweg an.  
"Das würde mich allerdings auch interesieren!", gab der Schulleiter Albus Dumbledore, in dessen Büro sie sich befanden, von sich.  
"Ich beantrage hiermit die sofortige Versetzung von Mr Harry Potter von Griffindor nach Slytherin", meinte Snape nur und warf die Pergamentrolle auf den Schreibtisch des betagten Schulleisters.  
McGonegals Augen weiteten sich und Dumbledore zog verständnislos eine Augenbraue nach oben, griff nach dem Papier, las und reichte sie dann wortlos an die vollkommen aufgelöste Hauslehrerin weiter.

A perfect day in my life by Harry Potter  
  
The perfect day for me would be the when the portals of hell opens with a loud thonderbolt an releas all the deamons which are prisoned for the eternity.  
Dragons would fly around that day and leave burning streams at the sky when they attack all what the humans have build.  
Ghost from deep inside of the earth would soar in bands and disseminate fear and dread.  
The trees would awake from theire deep sleep, called by the forrest fairys, and would take revenge on the humans, who killed theire brothers and sisters.  
Black ravens would be the presecure of death and damnation.  
Crows would circle over the citys and look for food wihich have endure the chaos and the fire.  
At least the prince of hell would stride through the portals and look at the creation his buttons would have made. And when he stands there in a slayed world of terror and chaos, he would see that nothing had really changed....  
  
Sop, das war's für heute. Nu könnt ihr mich getrost dem Scharfrichter vorführen, ich hab's verdient! .'''  
  
Euer kommisüchtiger Raven  
  
PS: Comments? '


	2. Slytherin ist eine Gemeinschaft!

**"Slytherin ist eine Gemeinschaft!"**

Raven: durch 'n Türspalt luckreinwuselalle abwusel Hach... T-T... ihr seit so süß! allen Kommischreiber 'n Kuss auf die Stirn verpassweiter durch den Raum wusel   
Crow: eintritt Hai! Gomen, das es so lange gedauert hat, aba unser Compi hat sechs mal die Grätsche gemacht! (...wie schafft man's nur, das sich der Task-Manager aufhängt? )   
R: sich langsam wieda einkrigtzu seiner Zwillingsschwester stellt Und deswegen durften wir immer wieder von Vorne anfangen! (...von uns denkt ja wieder niemand an's speichern! )   
C: Aba dafür is der Teil auch entsprechend länger! Hoffe, er gefällt euch!   
R: Antworten auf die Kommis nach dem Kapitel! ...falls ihr's soweit schafft... TT schon wieder (ver-)zweifelt

Autor: RavenCrow (diesmal alle beide)   
Teil: Part 1; Kapitel 2 a)   
Raiting: FSK... nojo 14? 15? (...sagen wir 14 ½)   
Pairing: Etwas gedult, lesen und selbst sehen... geheimnisvoll tun (heißt: kommt erst noch... C: drop)   
Storyline: Schließt an 's fünfte Buch an, aba Sirius lebt noch! R: Soweit kommt 's noch, das der nich mitmischt! sich an Black flauscht   
Warnings: - darkfic (depri, kein Problem! Aba bei darkfic... wir werden's versuchen! promise)   
- com (später - vieleicht!!! - ...najo, wir probiern 's ....und scheitern jedesmal wieda daran.... T-T)   
- slash (...unserer Meinung nach sollte auch vor Hetero-Pairings warnen)   
- endlos lange Bandwurmsätze (...wir versuchen sie zu vermeiden)   
- unser Schreibstil (...wie immer... drop ...wir versuchen Umgangssprache zu vermeiden)   
- und natürlich ein big-fat OoC!!! (....wir konnten 's halt nich lassen... is aba gar nich so schlimm, weil Draco diesmal, mehr oder weniger, verschont wurde.... Crow: Will ich auch hoffen! Raven: Was hast du denn jetzt schon wieder zu mosern? C: Mein armer Draco... immer muss er sich diesem Potter anpassen... pah!!! R: Und trotzdem bist du es immer, die die ganzen Taschentücher verbraucht, wenn er sich dann endlich in Harrys Arme schmeißt, ihm zartes Liebesgesäusel in's Ohr flüstert und seiner Familie den Rücken zukehrt!! C: PAH! Du hast ja gar keine Ahnung... R: big-smile)

Widmung: Für bloody Death Eater, der/die sich die Zeit genommen aht, das hier zu kommentiren, obwohls ihr/ihm nicht gefiel! Danke! knuddel

PS: Fals ihr 'n Wunschpairing haben solltet, dann immer her damit! Wir schreiben so ziemlich alles! (...außer natürlich die ganz brutalen, wie McGonegall-Flittwick, Snape-Dumbledore oder noch schlimmer: Draco-Hermine kreischHaare raufwürg Nix gegen Hetero-Pairings, aba das is doch die Höhe)   
PPS: Bietet sich jemand freiwillig als Beta an? Unsere Rechtschreibung is nich die Beste... drop C: Hat man im ersten Teil gesehen! Überall nur Schreibfehler und vergessene Wörter! strafend zu Raven guggt R: -.-'' Gomen!

Für die, die mit Raven's Englischkentnissen Schwierigkeiten hatten.... C: Macht euch nicht's draus, selbst unsere Lehrer ham damit Probleme! . :

**_Ein perfekter Tag in meinem Leben von Harry Potter_**

_Der perfekte Tag in meinem Leben wäre, wenn sich die Pforten der Hölle mit einem lauten Donnerschlag öffnen würden und die Dämonen, die dort für die Ewigkeit eingeschlossen waren, befreien würden.   
Drachen würden an diesem Tag brennende Spuren am Himmel hinterlassen, wenn sie all das angreifen, was die Menschheit jemals erschaffen hat.   
Geister, aus den tiefsten Tiefen der Welt, würden in Gruppen umherschweifen und Angst und Panik verbreiten.   
Die Bäume würde aus ihrem tiefen, traumlosen Schlaf erwachen, gerufen von den Waldgeistern, um endlich Rache an den Menschen zu nehmen, die ihre Brüder und Schwestern töteten.   
Schwarze Raben würden die Vorboten von Tod und Verdammnis sein.   
Krähen würden über den Städten kreisen und etwas zu futtern suchen, was das Chaos und das Feuer überlebt hat.   
Als letztes würde der Fürst der Unterwelt durch die Tore schreiten und sich ansehen, was seine Diener erschaffen haben. Und wenn er dort steht, in einer versklavten Welt aus Terror und Chaos, wird er sehen, das sich nichts wirklich verändert hat...._

Zeichenerklärung:

'Gedanken'   
"wörtliche Rede"   
(Kommis, iss ja ganz klar! .)   
#Gedichte, Aufsätze und andere Kreativitäten (wenn nich anders angegeben, dann isses von Harry)#   
??Flashback??   
/Kurzer Hintergrundswechsel/   
(1) Überlanges Kommentar, wird nach den Kommi-Antworten aufgelistet

Man... das Vorwort is ja länger als die ganze fic! drop Najo denne... viel Spaß beim Lesen!! R: Und bitte, bitte nich einschlafen!!!! flehbettel

* * *

**_Kapitel 2 a): "Slytherin ist eine Gemeinschaft!"_**

Nachdem McGonegall geendet hatte, war sie etwas ruhiger und meinte zu Snape: "Also wirklich Severus! Das doch noch lange kein Grund um ihn gleich in ein anders Haus zu versetzten! Der Junge hat nur eine etwas deprimierte Phase, das gibt sich wieder!" Snape zog nur vielsagend eine Augenbraue hoch und schwieg. Eine Weile lang musterte er die betagte Hauslehrerin mit abschätzemden Blick. Dann legte er sein typisch-herablassendes Lächeln auf. "Wenn es nicht um Potter gehen würde, dann wäre ich ganz ihrer Meinung, aber hier geht es nun mal um ihn! Also ehrlich, haben sie den Jungen jemals deprimiert gesehen? Wenn er zum Beispiel von der ganzen Schule ignoriert wurde, was ja häufiger vorkam, hat er sich dann jemals still in eine Ecke gesetzt und hat düsteren Gedanken nachgehangen? Oder haben sie jemals erlebt, das er grausam zu anderen Menschen war? Sogar mit dem dunklen Lord hat er Mitleid gehabt und wäre deswegen schon fast mehrmals gestorben ...frei erfunden! Sorry!", bemerkte er kühl. McGonegall wurde so blass, als hätte man ihr gerade den unausweichlichen Weltuntergang vorhergesagt. "Ich glaube Severus hat recht", lies Dumbledore verlauten, was Minvera zu einem leichten Keuchen veranlasste, "trotzdem habe ich da so meine Zweifel..." "Paperlapap, Zweifel!", meldete sich eine vierte Stimme zu Wort. Drei erstaunte Gesichter wandten sich dem Regal hinter Dumbledores Schreibtisch zu. Dort standen einige verstaubte, alte Bücher, ein paar seltsam ausehende Zaubergeräte... und der sprechende Hut! "Ich wollte den Jungen von Anfang an nach Slytherin stecken, aber er hat sich ja mit Händen und Füßen dagegen gewehrt! Doch jetzt finde ich ist es Zeit, das er in das Haus einkehrt, in das er auch gehört!", bestimmte der lumpige Hut.   
"Dann ist das beschlossene Sache!", grinste der Zaubertranklehrer, er war sich sicher, das der Schulleiter sich nicht den Entscheidungen des Hutes widersetzen würde. Dumbledore nickte schwach und McGonegall brach fast in Tränen aus. (R: JA Leherquälen!! smile C: Sadist! R: Bin stolz drauf! weiter smile)

-----

Die Nacht brach ein und hüllte Hogwarts in Dunkelheit. Nur ein paar Sterne und der Mond spendeten noch etwas Licht, doch in den Kerkern und speziel im Slytherin-Gemeinschaftsraum bekam man davon nichts mit. Viel zu sehr waren die Schüler mit spekulieren über den Neuen beschäftigt, der ab heute Abend hier wohnen sollte.   
'Muss ja sehr wichtig sein...', dachte Draco. Er hatte sich in einen Sessel gekuschelt und war scheinbar in ein Buch versunken, beobachtete in Wahrheit aber den Eingang, '...wenn Snape so einen Rummel um den macht...'

??"Wenn ich auch nur ein Wort davon höre, das er anders behandelt wird als jeder andere Slythrin, dann wird das Konsequenzen haben! Ist das klar?" Er sah besonders die Schüler der sechsten (Malfoy und Co) eindringlich an.   
Ein einstimmiges Nicken aller Schlangenschüler.??

"Wie er wohl sein wird?", fragte einer aus der Zweiten.   
"Wie er wohl aussieht?", wollte ein Mädchen aus der ersten wissen.   
Und sofort hallten durch den ganzen Raum Fragen, wie "Wie alt er wohl ist?", "Wo er wohl herkommt?" oder "Ob er wohl wirklich nach Slythrin passt?".

Draco schaltete ab. Er hatte wahrlich (1) etwas besseres zu tun, als sich solchen lächerlichen Fragen hinzugeben, 'die werden doch noch sehen, wie er ist, wenn er ankommt! Augen roll Ich hätte mehr von ihnen erwartet, haben die denn gar keinen Stolz meh   
Weiter kam er nicht, da er von dem Rumpeln der Steinmauer, die als Eingang diente, unterbrochen wurde.

Schlagartig ergriff die Stille das Wort und wurde nur vom Knistern des Feuers unterbrochen.   
Niemand wagte es auch nur zu atmen.   
Alle Augen hatten sich auf den Schatten gerichtet, der hinter der Wand erschienen war.   
Prickelnde Erwartung erfasste alle Anwesenden und hielt sie wie eine eisige Hand umklammert.   
Spannung breitete sich im Raum aus, mit so einer Stärke, das man das Gefühl hatte, als wäre sie direkt greifbar.

Jeder Einzelne versuchte sich von dem realtiv hellen Schein des Feuers an das dämmrige Licht der Kerkergänge zu gewöhnen und so die Dunkelheit zu durchbrechen, um einen Blick auf die Person zu erhaschen, die immernoch bewegungslos im Schatten stand.

Nach Sekunden (...den Slythrins kam es wie eine Ewigkeit vor...) löste sich der Unbekannte und trat mit einem Schritt in den Gemeinschaftsraum.

/tick   
Die alte Turmuhr schlug Zwölf.   
Unbemerkt zuckte ein Blitz über den Himmel und tauchte die Ländereien von Hogwarts für einen kurzen Moment in gleisendes Licht./

"Das ist doch..."   
Ein überaschets Einatmen war von allen Seiten zu höhren.

Jeder der zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch geglaubt hatte, der Neue wäre vielleicht nur durch einen Fehler in das Haus der Schlange gekommen, der wurde jetzt eines besseren belehrt.   
Im Kopf eines jeden Schülers rastete beim Anblick des Jungen ein Wort ein: Slytherin

Draco lies seinen Blick über den Jungen schweifen.   
...einen wohlgeformten Körper, der trotz der beachtlichen Größe (1,77m) sehr zierlich wirkte.   
...schwere, nachdunkle Stiefel.   
...eine ebenso dunkelfarbige, enganliegende und körperbetonende Hose.   
...ein slytherin-giftgrünes Seidenhemd, dessen ersten Knöpfe offenstanden und den Blick auf einen silbernen Anhänger freigab (2)   
...ebenmäßige und sehr anziehende Gesichtszüge.   
...sinnliche Lippen.   
...und Augen, so tief, das man darin versinken könnte und trotzdem so hart, dunkel und kalt als wären sie aus geschliffenem Saphieren gemacht.   
...hüftlanges, rabenschwarzes Haar, die leicht bläuchlich schimmerten, wenn Licht darauf fiel und nur von einem silbernen Band zu einem Zopf gebändigt und von einem tiefgrünen aus der Stirn gehalten wurden.   
...den üblichen, dunklen Umhang hatte er locker über die Schultern geschlungen, während eine echte, lebende Schlange (3)sich um seinen Oberkörper wand...

(4) Zabini fing sich als Erster wieder. Mit einem charmanten Lächeln ging er auf den Jungen mit den starr-kaltem Gesicht zu und streckte ihm die and hin. "Willkommen in Slytherin! Mein Name ist Blaise Zabini und wie heißt du?"   
Die Schlange hob den Kopf, der bis jetzt auf der Schulter des Unbekannten gelegen hatte, und starrte den lächelnden Slytherin aus roten Augen an. Dieser wand den Blick nicht ab und starrte zurück.   
Wieder hielten die anderen die Luft an und es häte sie nicht gewundert, wenn Blaise im nächsten Moment tot umgefallen wäre. Schließlich, etwa eine halbe Minute später, nahm nahm der Unbekannte die Hand und nannte seinen Namen.   
Augen wurden aufgerissen, Münder klappten voller Unglauben auf, erschrockene Blicke wurden ausgetauscht.   
"Schön! Komm ich zeig dir das Zimmer, in dem du heut Nacht schlafen kannst. Die Schlafsäle der sechsten werden zur Zeit renoviert", plapperte Zabini gleich drauf los, schnappte sich die Koffer und stakste Richtung Zimmer davon. Als die Zwei aus dem Raum waren, brach plötzlich ein Schwall von Lärm und Gemurmel los. "Wow!", flüsterte er vom trollblütigem Slytherinquidditchkapitän Flint ganz nah an Dracos Ohr, "selbst du kannst es nicht bestreiten. Dieser neue Harry Potter sieht einfach nur atemberaubend gut aus!" Malfoy erstartte. Er konnte das Grinsen auf dem Gesicht des Älteren direkt hören.   
Ruckartig sprang er auf und ohne sein zutun trugen ihn seine Beine in die Richtung, in die der unnahbarste Junge verschwunden war, den er je gesehen hatte.   
Eine Hnd legte sich auf Dracos Schulter und lies ihn auf der Hälfte des Weges noch einmal anhalten. "Wo willst du hin?", fragte Flint mit dunkel-rauer Stimme. "Verhindern, das in Slytherin eine tote Leiche gibt", meinte er knapp, schülltete die and ab und schritt hoch erhobenen Hauptes aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum. 'Wie kann dieser Kerl es nur wagen? Mich einfach anzufassen! Wenn er nicht einer der Schlangen wäre, dann hätte ich ihm schon längst einen Fluch auf den Hals gehetzt

----

Der Gang lag in völliger Dunkelheit und wurde von dunklen Holztüren gesäumt. Eine Tür stand offen und ein schwacher Lichtkegel schien fiel aus dem dazugehörigen Zimmer.   
Neugierig trat der Blonde näher. Harry saß in einem der Sessel und lauschte scheinbar mit völligem Desinteresse den Regeln des Kerkers. "Du darfst nie vergessen, Slytherin ist eine Gemeinschaft!", schloss Zabini seinen Vortrag. "Endlich fertig?", fragte der Blonde in seinem aroganten Ton. (C: schmacht)   
Zwei Augenpaare richeteten sich auf den Neuankömmling, nur Harry blickte stur weiter aus dem Fenster, welches sich an der Oberkante einer Wand entlangzog. Trotz, oder gerade wegen, dem fortgeschrittenem Sommer war es draußen bereits Nacht und es war nicht wirklich etwas zu erkennen. Der Schwarzhaarige war trotzdem fasiziniert und hatte nicht wirklich Lust seine Zeit mit einem möchte-gern-Aristokraten zu verschwenden, erst recht nicht, wenn diese Draco Malfoy hießen und ihm die letzten 5 Jahre zur Hölle gemacht haben.   
Malfoy zog eine Augenbraue hoch und ignorierte die Drohposition, in die sich die Schlange brachte. Vor Schlagen hatte er noch nie Angst gehabt und er würde so schnell auch nicht damit anfangen. 'Außerdem wird Potter... "Harry" verbesserte er sich selbst ...das Vieh schon noch zurückpfeifen. Er konnte mich zwar noch nie leiden, aber er hat die Regeln gehört!', meinte er zu sich selbst und lies sich auf Blaise Schoß nieder, (5) welcher es sich nicht nehmen lies seine Arme um die schmale Taile des Blonden zu schließen. Potter tat so als ob er das gar nicht bemerken würde und streichelte Geistesabwesend den geschuppten Kopf des Kaltblüters. Sehr interesant, meinst du nicht?, fragte diese, ein Malfoy lässt sich mit einem Zabini ein... hab ich was nicht mitgekriegt oder sind die in Voldemorts ansehen etwa gestiegen? Ein Schulternzucken war die Antwort.   
"Du solltest jetzt vielleicht schlafen gehen", meinte der Braunhaarige (Blaise) und drückte Draco näher an sich.   
Der Junge, der lebte stand auf, lies den Basilisk auf dem Sessel zurück, zog sein Hemd aus und (R: sabba) lies sich, beide Arme weit von sich gestreckt, rückwärts und mit geschlossenen Augen fallen, sodass er den Baldachin des Himmelbettes genau ansehen konnte. Er hörte wie die Tür zugemacht und die Lichter gelöscht wurden. Die ganze Spannung fiel von ihm ab, das ganze war sogar noch besser gelaufen, als er es geplant hatte. Ein Lächeln stahl sich auf sein Gesicht. 'Einen bleibenden Eindruck bei den Slytherins hinterlassen zu haben... damit kann sich nicht jeder rühmen!', dachte er amüsiert und war schon halb am Wegdämmern, als er Schritte hörte, das Tapsen nackter Füße auf blankem Steinboden. Seine Gedanken fingen für einen kurzen Moment an zu rasen, sein Herzschlag setzt für einige Sekunden aus und Angst wollte in ihm hochkriechen, doch er zwang sie zurück   
Er spürte, das die Matratze auf beiden Seiten etwas nachgab und sich zwei Gewichte auf ihr niederließen. 'Okay...', dachte er iritiert, als sich zwei Köpfe auf seinen Oberarmen betteten und diese als Kopfkissen missbrauchten. Zwei Körper drängten sich wärmesuchend an seinen und die Bettdecke wurde über die drei gezogen. "Slytherin ist eine Gemeinschaft", kam es von der einen und ein fast entschuldigendes "Zimmer werden renoviert" von der anderen Seite. 'Okaaaaay....', war der letzte Gedanke, bevor Harry, dem die Aktion immer noch etwas seltsam vorkam, richtig einschlief und das erste mal seit langer Zeit keine Alpträume hatte.

* * *

Um euch die Wartezeit zu verkürzen möchten wir euch an Herz legen zwei Stories zu lesen, die uns sehr berührt hat. Und zwar: 'Wearing my heart' und 'Forget', ein Muss für jeden, der darkfic liebt und nichts gegen depri und etwas 'exotischere' Pairings hat!   
Chap b)  c) kommt as soon as possible! (...und dann ohne Vorwort, das hie reicht schon!) 

ayanamireichan: Jap, machen wa! Wie weit... ähm... gar nich? sich schnell vor ihr verstecken

Carika: Haben wir ja jetzt geklärt! Oda sind da noch fragen? Ôo

Severina: Bitte sehr!

bloody Death Eater: Raven: seufz ich weiß, dass das ganze ziemlich übertrieben is, aber irgendwie musste Harry nach slytherin und das war der einfachste Weg... verzeih uns, wir sind blutige Anfänger.... (mehr oder weniger)

Charara: Ne, lass mal wir habens schon überse4tzt musst dir nich den Stress machen! .

broeselchen: Ha, da haben wir unseren Beitrag zu deiner Schulbuildung beigetragen! Habens trotzdem nochmal übrsetzt, nur zur Kontrolle! .

Leah: Danke, bei solchen Worten möchet man ja fast wieder in die Tastatur hauen... grad kleine Schreibbblockade haben Warum Harry raucht? Ganz einfach: Hier wird der tabak nicht als Muggelding angesehen, da Pfeifen auch in der Zauberwelt bekannt sind. Er ist Slytherin und dadurch schon von der Schule etwas abgeschottet, aber weil er sich auch vom Rest distanzieren will, macht er immer irgendwelche sachen, die die anderen nicht machen/machen würden. Einfach nur um "Anti" zu sein... eine ganz normal pupertäre Reaktion, nur bei ihm stärker ausgeprägt, weil man seine Kindheit hinzuziehen muss... (Crow: Raven, du hörst dich grad an wie Mum! Raven: schluck hast recht! T-T)   
Hat das jetzt igendeinen Sinn gemacht???? "

Frettchen: Hey, bist du zufällig mit dem Miniriesen-Kampf-Hamster Boo verwandt? Oder mit Draco? Oder uns? werden auch immer Frettchen gerufen freut uns, dass es dir gefällt!

Baerchen23: Bitte sehr, zwar etwas lahm, aber immerhin! -

Sam: etwas langsam... wir wissen es... Sry!

banduan: Jetzt haben wir den ja übersetzt! Sry, weils so lange gedauert hat! -.-"

lana: Wir werden keine langen Englischen Parts mehr drin haben... war eine Ausnahme! Versprochen!

selene15: Genau dadrauf liefs raus, klein Harry wird Rebell!

SchokoladenBonbon: Gut spannung aufgebaut? Ehrlich? sich 'nen Keks freutden Keks an Bonbon weiter gibt Danke!

NathalyaKiaraMcElwood: Was ein name... wir hoffen keinen Fehler reingetipselt zu haben... Wir schreiben weiter, keine Angst! Und wenn es noch Jahre dauern sollte, bis wir die Story fertig haben, wir werden sie beenden!!! muahahahahavorhaben die anderen noch Jahre lang mit ihrer Schreib-"kunst" zu nerven/quälen/foltern


	3. Chapter 3

Raven: Nur zwei Sachen kurz vorneweg!

1. Aufklärung: Die Gestalten, die sich im letzten Teil an Harry geflauscht hatten, waren Blaise ("Slytherin ist eine Gemeinschaft") und Draco ( "Zimmer werden renoviert" ). Gerade weil die Fünftklässlerräume renoviert wurden, mussten die sich ein Ein-Bett-Zimmer teilen! Sorry, wenn das nicht so ganz rauskam! '  
George und Fred Weasley haben ja, laut dem fünften Band, die Schule schon verlassen, aber weil wir den fünften Band sowieso außer acht lassen, haben wir sie um ein Jahr verjüngt. Die gehen jetzt erst in die Siebte!

2. Domo Arigato: Ein ganzen lieben Dank an Ayanamireichan, da sie sich bereit erklärt hat diesen Blödsinn Beta zu lesen! knuffel  
alle Kommischreiber: alle mal durchknuddel Danke!!

Kapitel 2 b): Einzug (hoffungslos einfallslos -.-')

Zeitangabe: nächster Morgen (Frühstück), große Halle, Gryffindortisch

"Man, George, lass das!", maulte Ron und versuchte seinen Bruder davon abzuhalten sein Marmeladentoast mit Senf zu verfeinern.  
"Aber wieso denn, Ronnie-Spätzchen?", flötete Fred und imitierte, wimpernklimpernd, Molly Weasleys Stimme.  
"Hört endlich auf!", fauchte der jüngste der drei Brüder, "ich hab im Moment andere Sorgen, als mit eure Kleinkinder-Spiele antun zu müssen!"  
"Ooooh! Hat klein-Ronnie-Spatz Probleme?"   
"Will unser Schätzchen uns nicht davon erzählen? Och bitte, wir sind doch soooooo gute Zuhörer!", trällerten die Zwillinge.  
Dem Kleinste trieb er die Zornesröte ins Gesicht, doch trotzdem versuchte er seine Stimme ruhig zu halten, als er flüsternd erklärte: "Harry war heut Nacht nicht da! Und dieses Schuppenvieh hat er auch mitgenommen. Ich hab überall gesucht, Krankenstation, Astronomieturm, Raum der Wünsche, er war nirgends. Seine gesamten Sachen, sein Zauberstab, der Tarnumhang, dieser verfluchte schwarze Besen, die Karte der Rumtreiber, alles weg!"  
Die Zwillinge wurden still. "Seine ganzen Sachen... weg?", harkte Fred ungläubig nach. Auch er flüsterte nur, es musste ja nicht gleich der ganze Tisch davon erfahren.  
"Aber, wo ist er denn hin?", murmelte George, "hast du in der Bibliothek nachgesehen?" Ein ärgerlicher Blick von Ron, "Natürlich! Aber da war er auch nicht... wo er wohl ist...?" Ein trauriger Zug legte sich auf sein Gesicht, ermachte sich Sorgen, große Sorgen... "Was wenn ihr-wisst-schon-wer ihn geschnappt hat?", fragte er mit zitternder Stimme.  
"Ach was!", versuchte Fred ihn aufzuheitern, "es gibt bestimmt einen guten Grund..." Weiter kam er nicht, da plötzlich die Tore aufgestoßen wurden. Die Drei sahen auf.  
Snape trat mit wehendem Unhang schmacht ein. Schlagartig wurde es still in der Halle [schon wieder Stille? oô.  
"Was...?", setzte George an, unterbrach sich aber, vollkommen (ähm was ist er denn? Erstaunt oder fasziniert oder sprachlos oder erstarrt...?)über das Schauspiel, das sich ihnen gerade bot.

°Nach dem Tränkemeister betrat ein Schwarzhaariger Junge den Saal. Neben ihm schritten Draco und Blaise. Alle drei hatten ein typisch-Slytherin-Gesicht aufgesetzt, kalt, abweisend und emotionslos. Ohne sich von etwas beirren zu lassen steuerten sie geradewegs auf ihren Tisch zu.  
Hinter ihnen liefen Crabbe und Goyle, die so aussahen, als ob sie jeden, der ihren Vorläufern zu nahe kam, in tausend Stücke reißen würden.

Das Bild an sich war schon eigentümlich genug.

Wirklich erschreckend, an der Sache war, dass ihnen sämtliche Slytherins in ordentlichen Zweierreihen folgten.  
Wie eine stumme Prozession liefen sie gemächlich die Stufen hinunter und steuerten auf den Slytherintisch zu.

Der Zaubertranklehrer lies sich am Lehrertisch nieder und betrachtete mit wohlwollenden Augen die Szenerie. So wenig er den jungen Potter auch mochte[...was auf strikter Gegenseitigkeit beruhte... -.-'' eins musste er ihm jedoch lassen: Leute vereinen!  
Gryffindor war ihm (in guten Zeiten) wie ein man gefolgt, er hatte nur mit dem Finger schnipsen brauchen und alle hatten sich fast ein Bein rausgerissen, nur um ihm helfen zu können. 'Und es hat den Anschein, als ob das nicht auf der schwächlichen Mentalität der Gryffindorks (6) zurückzuführen', dachte Serverus, 'mal sehen, ob Slytherin ihn auch den Rücken zukehren, wenn er in Schwierigkeiten kommt...'  
Die Slytherin hatten mittlerweile platz genommen, doch bevor sie anfingen zu essen legten sie eine kurze Gedenkminute ein. Jeder für sich gedachte all denen, die nicht das Glück hatten diesen Morgen erleben zu dürfen, weil sie von Voldemort oder seinen Anhängern ermordet worden waren. Unendlicher Hass stieg in ihnen auf und richtete sich gegen den dunklen Lord, der es gewagt hatte, den Frieden der Welt zu stören und ihnen das Glück zu nehmen sich einfach mal in Ruhe mit den Gryffindorks zanken zu können, ohne gleich als Todesser was a Wort! abgestempelt zu werden. (7)°

In der Halle breitete sich verhaltenes Getuschel aus. Einzelne Wortfetzen flogen durch die Luft [ôô Mal bildlich vorstellen! und drangen an die Ohren, der drei Rothaarigen.  
"...Slytherin...hat...Anführer..."  
"...und diese schwarzen Haare..."  
"...bin mir sicher hab ich schon mal gesehen..."

"Aber das ist doch..", flüsterte George und riss seine Brüder dadurch aus ihrer Starre. Sie blickten sich in die Augen, hatten plötzlich einen Geistesblitz und nickten sich zu. "...Harry!", ergänzten Ron und Fred schließlich wie aus einem Munde.

Das Eintreffen der Post durchbrach die eigentümlich gedrückte Stimmung der Halle. Schon kurz nach dem seltsamen Auftritt erklang wieder das fröhliche Lachen und muntere Tratschen der Schüler. Ron und seine Brüder (die einzigen, die Harry erkannt haben) wagten es nicht rüber zu gehen und zu fragen, was los war. Der seltsame Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht des Schwarzhaarigen und die beiden Schränke, die anscheinend auf 'Bodyguard-Modus' geschaltet hatten, jagte ihnen zu viel Angst ein.

Am Slytherintisch blieb es still, bis auf einzelne, höfliche Fragen, wie "könnte ich bitte die Butter haben?" oder "kannst du mir mal den Brotkorb reichen?", die die Ruhe kurzzeitig durchbrachen.  
Erst, als auch der letzte mit frühstücken fertig war, erhoben sie sich wieder und verschwanden in der selben Ordnung, in der sie auch gekommen waren.

Ende Teil b)

Grrr.. hoffungslos dämlich, wir wissens... tropf  
Ohne viel Vorreden, viel Vergnügen [ . ''' ??? mit dem nächsten Teil!

Kapitel 2 c):

[Zeitangabe: 2 Monate später, kurz vor Hagrids Unterricht, Ländereien von Hogwarts

°Kalte Novemberwinde fegten den Fünftklässlern durch die Kleider und Haare, wirbelten ein paar Blätter auf, ließen die Schüler leicht taumeln und sich zitternd tiefer in die halbwegs wärmenden Mäntel verkriechen.

Nun ja fast alle!

Drei Gestalten gingen stolz und aufrecht, mit geöffneten Roben und darunter nur mit dünnen Seidenhemden bekleidet, in Richtung von Hagrids Hütte.  
Der kleinste der drei betrachtete spöttisch grinsend die bibbernden Geschöpfe, die sich 'Zauberschüler' schimpften (...gemeint sind damit sowohl die Gryffindorks, als auch die Slytherin!).  
Der Dunkelhaarige würdigte die anderen keines Blicks und der Blonde schien in Gedanken versunken..

"Ich bin mal gespannt was dieser Trottel jetzt schon wieder für Viecher anschleppt!", brummte Draco missmutig, er hatte heute absolut schlechte Laune. "Vielleicht wieder was gefährliches", meinte Blaise und schüttelte sich, als er das freudige Funkeln sah, das sich bei dem Wort gefährlich in Potters Augen geschlichen hatte. Insgesamt hatte er eines über den Ex-Gryffindor gelernt: Je gefährlicher und dunkler, desto besser! Der Braunhaarige (Blaise) mochte und fürchtete gerade diese Seite an dem Jungen, den er eigentlich als heiligen und sanften Samarita in Erinnerung hatte. Auch wenn Harry die ganze Zeit ziemlich zurückgezogen und -haltend war, hatte er auch die aufbrausende und ziemlich zornige Seite erleben dürfen. 'Wie war das doch gleich gewesen?', dachte er und versuchte angestrengt sich zu erinnern...°

ZA: Zwei Wochen nach dem morgentlichen 'Einzug'  
Wahrsagen, eines der schlimmsten Fächer überhaupt. Es brachte nichts als eine Menge unnützer Aufgaben, machte einen schläfrig und dazu kamen die ständigen Mordvorherrsagen, von der bisher noch nicht eine eingetroffen war. Und eben so eine bekam er gerade wieder...   
"...ja ich sehe es, eine schwarzhaarige Person wird den Zorn in dir wecken, ohhh ja! Vor lauter Wut wirst du dich in große Gefahr begeben..." Harry rollte mit den Augen und die Schlange um seinen Hals zischte kurz, was Trelawney mit einen kurzem Quitschen zum Verstummen brachte. Lächelnd und die Proffesorin nicht weiter beachtend streichelte er dem Basilisk den Kopf. Zabini (der macht da neuerdings auch mit) zog eine Augenbraue hoch, 'schwarzhaarige Person?'

Mit dem Gedanken im Hinterkopf (er war die Drohungen noch nicht gewöhnt) schnappte er sich nach der Stunde Harry (wurde von eben diesem geschnappt, triffts eher) und sie stiegen die Treppen hinunter um rechtzeitig zum Mittagessen zu kommen.  
Auf einmal wirbelte ein Schatten an Blaise vorbei und stürzte sich genau auf Harry. "Ich hab dich sooooo vermisst", hauchte die schwarzhaarige Gestalt, die sich bei näherer Betrachtung als Cho Chang entpuppte. Die Ravenclaw umarmte den Slytherin stürmisch und anscheinend auch ziemlich schmerzhaft, da der Junge das Gesicht verzog. Ehe Zabini überhaupt richtig begriffen hatte, was sich da vor seinen Augen abspielte, hatte das Mädchen auch schon mit einen Jelly-Legs Jinx(Gummibeinzauber) und einen Locomotor mortis (Beinklammerfluch)zu kämpfen, sodass sie einfach nach hinten umfiel. "Fass.mich.nie.wieder.an", grollte Harry mit betont ruhiger Stimme, was die ganze Sache noch gefährlicher wirken lies. Seine Augen sprühten vor Zorn und sein Körper bebte vor Unterdrückter Wut. Blaise hätte es nicht gewundert, wenn es plötzlich Feuer geregnet oder der Boden sich aufgetan hätte. Ein kalter Schauer lief ihm über den Rücken. Wenn der Langhaarige bei so einer Lapalie schon so angeinflößend war, wollte er niemals seinen vollen Zorn erwecken. 'Stell dich besser gut mit ihm, Blaise', meinte er in Gedanken zu sich selbst und rannte dem Anderen nach, der sich einfach lässig umgedrehte und seinen Weg gelassen fortsetzte...

°Mittlerweile waren unsere drei Lieblinge [schnurraugenroll an der Hütte angekommen und (oh wunder, oh wunder) erwartete Hagrid sie schon mit mehreren verschloßenen Kisten, die ziemlich verdächtig aussahen, da sie über und über mit Luftlöchern gespickt waren.  
"Moin leute!", begrüßte sie der Halbriese und ignorierte (wie die meisten Lehrer) die Tatsache, das Harry sich wie selbstverständlich zu den Slytherin stellte.  
"Heute wern wir Chamälion-Begleiter durch nehm! Wer kann mir was darüber erzählen? Ja, Hermine?"  
"Charmälion-Begleiter sind sehr beliebte Wesen in der Zauberwelt", berichtete die Gryffindor in ihren normalen 'ich-weiß-alles-besser-als-ihr'-Tonfall, "da sie, wie schon der Name sagt, sehr anhängliche Tiere sind. Haben sie erst einmal ihren Meister gefunden verlassen sie ihn nicht wieder. Das ist also so ähnlich wie bei Phönixen, nur mit dem Unterschied, das sie, wenn sie ihren Meister noch nicht gefunden haben, eher einem Gesteinsbrocken auf vier Beinen gleichen. Kommen sie mit einem Menschen in Berührung, nehmen sie ein paar Minuten später automatisch eine Gestalt an. Es wird noch erforscht nach welchen Prinzip sie ihren Körper wählen, doch es wird vermutet, das sie sich seiner Seele anpassen. Haben sie den Menschen als ihren Meister auserkoren verwandeln sie sich in ein Babytier, wie zum Beispiel eine kleine Katzte. Ist derjenige aber nicht sein Meister sind sie ausgewachsene Tiere. Hat ein Mensch bereits einen Chamälion-Begleiter und findet einen Meisterlosen ist die wahrscheinlichkeit, das er den Menschen als seinen Herrn akzeptiert sehr groß."  
"Zehn Punkte für Gryffindor, sehr gute Ausführung!" Hermine lächelte leicht und eindeutig überheblich. Draco fragte sich ehrlich, wie sie es geschafft hatte eine Gryffindor zu werden, so verlogen und falsch wie sie war (...er hatte ein paar Infos aus Harry gequetscht, der seit einem 'kleinem' Streit vor einem Monat ziemlich sauer auf sie war...).°

"Gut! Jeda schnappt sich zwei Chamälions. Die einzige Aufgabe heute besteht darin auf sie aufzupassen, das sie keinen Unsinn machen! Derjenige, der einen findet, der ihn als sein Herrchen akzeptiert, darf ihn behalten! Ich hab das mit prof. Dubledore geregelt, sollte also ein Exot dabei sein, gilt die Regelung trotzdem", verkündete Hagrid und öffnete die Kisten. "Und was ist Sinn und Zweck der ganzen Sache?", fragte Blaise genervt und griff sich zwei der Felsbrocken und setzte sich im Schneidersitz, etwas gesndert von allen anderen, auf den Rasen. Harry und Draco platzierten sich neben ihm.  
"Jetzt heißt es wohl warten", murmelte Draco und warf einen kurzen Blick auf Harry, der die Augen geschloßen hatte. Seine (Potters) Schlange machte sich gerade Richtung verbotener Wald davon, was den Dunkelhaarigen nicht zu stören schien, also sagte der Malfoy-Sprößling nichts und widemete seine Aufmerksamkeit lieber den zwei Steinen in seinen Schoß zu wehe jemand denkt absichtlich hentai! death-glare aufsetzt.  
Doch er wurde davon schnell wieder abgelenkt, als einer von Potters Gesteinsbrocken plötzlich anfing zu leuchten und sich eine putzige, in allen Regenbogenfarben leuchtende kleine, aber dennoch ausgewachsne Fee, mit lustige Flatternden Flügeln und Himmelblauen Augen (wird in der Zauberwelt als Tier angesehen). Blaise und Draco rissen die Augen auf. Was hatte denn bitte so ein reines...ärhm...Vieh!!!Zitat mit dark-Harrys-ich-find-nur-süß-was-mindestens-gift-spucken-kann-Potters Seele zu tun? Bevor die beiden ernsthaft über eine Antwort auf diese (berechtigte) Frage nachdenken konnten, begann dieses ...ähmmm Ding um den Dunkelhaarigen herum zu schwirren und mit ihren zierlichen Füßen sanft seine Nase anzustupsen. Dann lachte sie leise und schwebte genau vor seinem Gesicht auf und ab.  
°Ein leises Zischen entfloh Harrys Kehle und seine Augen öffneten sich langsam. Das Wesen sah ihm mit ihren winzigen Augen direkt an.

Hellblau traf auf Blutrot.

Wie vom Blitz getroffen sackte die Fee zusammen und schlug hart am Boden auf, wo sie regungslos liegenblieb.  
Gerade in diesem Moment kehrte Potters Schlange zurück und zischte etwas in das Ohr des Dunkelhaarigen, bevor dieser seine Augen wieder schloß. "Wa...was", stotterte Blaise und wurde von Hagrid unterbrochen, der gerade auf sie zugestapft kam. "Ohje!", jammerte er und nahm die Fee in eine seiner übergroßen Hände, "armes Ding! Was ist passiert?" Anstatt Harry, log Draco mit klopfendem Herzen schnell: "Sie ist einfach so aus der Luft gefallen! Anscheinend verträgt sie die Kälte nicht so sehr. Ich hab mal davon gelesen, das sowas öfter vorkommt." "Soso, naja, werd sie später zu Madame Pomfrey bringen, villeicht weiß sie was man da machen kann! Keine Angst Harry, kriekst keine Punkte abgezogen!" Harry nickte nur stumm, während der Riese sich wieder den anderen zuwand und die drei allein lies.  
Blaise rückte näher an den Dunkelhaarigen und flüsterte: "Was war das denn?" "Nicht so wichtig", murmelte der Angesprochene und öffnete die Augen wieder. Sie waren normal Smaraggrün. "Ist wirklich alles in Ordnung?", fragte Zabini vorsichtig und legte dem Ex-Gryffindor eine Hand auf die Schulter. Draco kochte, als er das sah. 'Nimm deine dreckige Hand da weg', fluchte er in Gedanken und sante dem Braunhaarigen einen möderischen Blick zu.  
Harry nickte abermals und bemerkte sehr wohl Malfoys Blick, den der zu verbergen versuchte. 'Schau an, schau an', dachte er und grinste in sich hinein, 'wer hätte das gedacht?'  
Doch bevor er sich weiter mit dem Thema auseinander setzten konnte begannen auch die anderen Gesteinsbrocken zu glühen und zogen so alle Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Nacheinander verwandelten sie sich und wurden (meistens) zu kleinen, putzigen [abstoßenden und absolut ekeleregenden sich schüttelt Schmusetieren [!! sich nochmal schüttelt.  
Einer von Dracos verwandelte sich in einen kleinen, schwarzen jung-Panter, der andere in einen Baby-Drachen, Marke Hebridean Black (Schwarzdrache).  
Aus Blaise wurden ein Luchskind und ein junger Feuersalamander, während der verbleibende von Harry ein weiße-silbernes Tigerbaby wurde [wer hätte das gedacht? unschuldig pfeif.°  
'Na super', dachten alle drei gleichzeitig, 'jetzt hab ich auch noch son Viech/er am Hals!)

Ende Teil c)

Raven: schweiß von der Stirn wisch Des war schwer! Und is ziemlich langweilig, ich weiß... Aba bitte trotzdem durch den nächsten Teil und das nächste Chap durchquälen [Teil b) von Chap 3 wird euch gefallen! Ich sag nur: Badszene... hentai-grinz Part zwo wird bessa. promise

Teil d) entstammt allein Crows Feder und is (...mal wieda...) einer von Harrys Aufsätzen, der, meiner Meinung nach, richtig gut is[...heißt: etwas wirr und depri bis zum Abwinken!

Hier ein Kommentar dazu, was man erst versteht, wenn man den Teil gelesen hat: "Mach die Augen auf, die Person sitzt doch direkt vor deiner Nase!!" ' Versteh einer mal Harrys Verleumdungfähigkeiten...

Kapitel 2 d): Weit fort...

Ich will weg von hier!

Weit weg!

Es ist egal wohin...

Es ist egal, wie ich da hin komme, hauptsache, weg von hier!

Weg von den kalten Mauern...

Weg von dem trostlosen Schloß...

Weg von den schmerzenden Erinnerungen...

_Mal im Ernst, das ganze Leben ist doch sowieso nur eine einzige Farce.  
Wir werden geboren, leben aneinander vorbei, schenken uns gegenseitig gerade soviel Aufmerksamkeit wie nötig, meistens sogar weniger, und sterben schließlich so allein wie wir lebten._

Kann denn keiner meine verzweifelten Schreie hören?

Ich schreie nicht um Aufmerksamkeit oder Ruhm, das bedeutet mir genauso wenig wie allen anderen.  
Ich schreie auch nicht um Annerkennung, was andere von mir halten ist mir egal.

Ich schreie um ein bisschen Geborgenheit, um die Gewissheit, das es da draußen jemanden gibt, der mich so nimmt, wie ich bin, der nicht einfach nur so an mir Vorbeiläuft, jemanden, den es wirklich interesiert, wie es mir geht.  
Ich brauche keine Speichellecker, die sich nur mit mir abgeben um selbst etwas Aufmerksamkeit zu erhalten. _Wisst ihr, was zum lachen ist? Wenn sie die Aufmerksamkeit haben, stellen sie fest, das es nicht da war, was sie suchten._

Gibt es so jemanden da draußen?

Irgendwo weit weg von hier villeicht?

Jemanden, der mich in den Arm nimmt und mir sagt, das alles gut wird?

Jemanden, dem ich den Rücken zuwenden kann, ohne Angst haben zu müssen, das mir von Hinten ein Dolch ins Herz gestochen wird?

Gibt es so jemanden überhaupt?

Jeder ist und war mal auf der Suche nach so einer Person!

Hat denn keiner der Milliarden von Menschen jemals so eine Person gefunden?

Ich denke nicht... und gerade das ist es, was mir Angst macht!  
Ich will nicht wie alle anderen allein sterben!  
Ich will für jemanden so eine Person sein, aber jedesmal, wenn ich es bis jetzt versuchte, kam irgendetwas dazwischen... meistens der Tod...

_Das letzte Wort hat der Tod._

Und der schweigt wie ein Grab.

Sirius zum Beispiel... ich hatte gerade etwas vertrauen in ihm gefasst, versuchte langsam ihm mein Herz und öffnen und zack schon nimmt man ihn mir fort! _Ist das nicht eigentlich zum lachen?_

Oder Cedric! In den vier Schuljahren, in den ich ihn kannte, war er immer ein guter Freund gewesen. Ich mochte ihn und kaum versuchte ich ihn näher kennen zu lernen, um heraus zu finden, ob man ihm vertrauen konnte, wusch _(wer hätte das gedacht?)_ schon kommt Lord Volltrottel und tötet ihn einfach so!

_Vielleicht sollte ich versuchen in Voldi vertrauen zu fassen. Eins kann man bei ihm mit bestimmtheit sagen: er zerstört immer wieder mein bisschen Glück, was ich mir mühseligst erkämpfte! Er ist sozusagen die einzige Konstante in meinem Leben._

Ich wünschte irgendetwas würde passieren, egal was, egal wie, nur irgendetwas, das mir meine Fragen beantwortet oder mich dorthin führt, wo die Person wartet, nach der ich mich so sehr sehne...   
Irgendetwas, das mich fortbringt, weit fort von hier...

Ende Teil d)

RavenCrow: alle abknuddelnwinken Bis zum nächsten Chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

Kapitel 4: Auftritt: Haer'Dalis

Nix sagt... -nur stumm die "Ich verehre SokratesJunior fürs Betan und alle die Gerieviewt haben"-Flagge schwenkt und sich verkriecht.

Kapitel 3: Nur ein Moment... (Auftritt: Haer'Dalis!)

Dunkle Schatten drängent sich in winzige Ecken, während der flackernde Lichtschein den Raum erhellte. Der Raum lag in vollkommener Ruhe.  
Doch sollte das nicht allzulange währen, denn schon schlug in der Ecke die alte Uhr zehn mal. Die Schüler, die sich bis jetzt noch nicht in den Betten befanden, gaben spätetstens jetzt Fernsengeld, wenn sie sich nicht den Schrecken eines sehr erbosten Slytherin-Sechstklässerlers aussetzten wollten.  
Snape trat genau zwei Minuten nachdem der letzte der Schüler gegangen war in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Erstaunt sah er sich um, 'was ist denn hier los?'  
Es war wahr, dass er seine Pflicht als Hauslehrer in der letzten Woche etwas vernachlässigt hatte und nicht nachgesehen hatte, dass sich alle um halb elf in ihren Betten befanden, doch normalerweise waren um diese Uhrzeit zumindest noch einige der älteren Jahrgänge auf. Doch das absolut NIEMAND da war, hatte er in seinen ganzen dreizehn Jahren, die er bereits Hauslehrer war noch nicht erlebt.  
Ganz in Gedanken vertieft bemerkte er nicht, wie sich eine Tür öffnete und ein dunkelhaariger Junge hereinkam. Dementsprechend erschrocken sprang er auch einen Schritt zurück, als der Junge ihn mit einem höflichen "Professor" ansprach.  
"Mister Potter!", rief er und schlug sich eine Hand aufs Herz, "Gottverdammt nochmal, können Sie nicht etwas lauter laufen wie jeder andere Mensch auch, damit man Sie rechtzeitig bemerkt und nicht gleich einen Herzinfakt bekommen muss?"  
Harry zog eine Augenbraue hoch, eine kleine Fertigkeit, auf die die Bewohner des Slytherinhauses eine Pacht hatten und deswegen von so gut wie keinem der anderen Häuser benutzt wurde.  
"Es tut mir sehr leid Professor, ich werde mich bemühen in Zukunft etwas lauter zu sein", meinte Harry mit leichtem Spott in der Stimme. Ohne den Mann weiter zu beachten ging er zu einem der Sessel nah am Feuer und begann seine Taschen zu entleeren.  
Aus der Hemdtasche kamen zwei Tintenfässer und eine Pergamentrolle zum Vorschein, die Feder zog er hinter dem Ohr hervor und die Schachtel Zigaretten aus der Gesäßtasche. Mit einem ununterdrücktem Seufzen lies er sich in dem warmen Sessel nieder. Seine Hand zuckte automatisch zu seinen Kippen, von denen er sich so gleich eine anzündete, bevor er aus einer Umhangtasche eine reichlich gefüllte Flasche undefinierbaren Inhalts hervorzog und das mitgebrachte Glas füllte. Erst, als er kurz und mit verträumten Lächeln genippt hatte, wandte er sich dem Pergament zu. Langsam und mit geübten Bewegungen fuhr der Schreibaufsatz der Feder über die frische Seite und füllte den Raum mit der kratzigen Melodie der Kreativität.

Snape stand stocksteif.

Ignoriert.

Einfach so ignoriert.

"WAS zur Hülle denken Sie, was Sie da tun Mr. Potter?", fragte Snape mit gefährlich leiser Stimme.

"Schreiben, Professor Snape", war die Antwort.

Die Augen des Älteren verengten sich. "Sie werden auf der Stelle die Zigarette ausmachen und mir die Schachtel mitsamt der Flasche überreichen. Ich werde so ein Schauspiel der Respektlosigkeit gegenüber einer Lehrkraft und dem Regelwerk dieser Schule NICHT DULDEN! Haben wir uns verstanden Mr. Potter?", schnaubte er kalt.

Severus liebte es die Macht seines Amtes zu gebrauchen. Es war wie eine Sucht. Anfangs, als er noch ein Grünling in seinem Beruf war, hatte er die ihm gegebene Macht nur spärlich eingesetzt. Was daraus resultierte war vorhersehbar: Die Schüler machten was sie wollten, sein ihm anvertrautes Haus tanzte ihm auf der Nase rum, der Rest des Lehrerkollegiums betrachtete ihn mit abwertenden Blick, wie eine Made etwa, die es wagte die Fühler aus ihrem Versteck zu strecken. Doch nicht mit ihm. Er hatte Gebrauch gemacht von den Waffen, die er besaß. Seine Stimme hatte er in Kälte und Beherrschtheit geschult, die Zunge geschärft, die gefühlsvertuschenden Schleier von seinen Augen genommen und sein Aussehen verkommen lassen, so dass niemand es mehr wagte, ihn wegen seiner Eitelkeit zu hänseln.  
Es hatte ihm anfangs Spaß gemacht zu sehen, wie die Erstklässler sich windend vor ihm auf den Boden warfen und wie selbst die Siebtklässler zurückwichen, wenn er mit unheilsverkündenden Schritten die Gänge entlangeilte.  
Der Lehrkörper brachte ihm seitdem Respekt entgegen, niemand zweifelte mehr seine Worte an, niemand wagte es ihn zu kritisieren.  
Es hatte ihm Spaß gemacht seine Macht zu benutzen, doch wie jedes Geschenk hatte es eine Kehrseite.

Einsam hatte es ihn gemacht.

Heute hing kein Spiegel mehr in seinen Zimmern, denn er hasste den Anblick seiner Selbst, hasste den Menschen, zu dem er verkommen war.  
Und doch brachte es ihm Respekt, ein Gefühl dazuzugehören, wie alle anderen. Das war es wert, hatte er sich immer gesagt. Heute klang sein Mantra selbst in seinem eigenen Kopf hohl und stumpf.  
Das war der Grund, warum er Potter und Malfoy mochte und zugleich hasste. Einerseits gaben sie ihm das Gefühl, als würde er nicht dazu gehören, hassten die Person, zudem er geworden war wie er selber. Andererseits stellten sie genau das in Frage, was er all die Jahre aufgebaut hatte, die Masken, der Respekt, die von ihm verbreitete Angst... er war nicht in der Lage loszulassen, sein derzeitiges Weltbild hatte sich viel zu tief in ihm verwurzelt, als das er davon ablassen konnte. Deshalb auch die Bestrafungen. Die, teilweise in den Augen der Schüler, grundlosen Bestrafungen.

Harry rollte mit den Augen. "Sie sollten vielleicht mal die Schulordnung lesen, wenn Sie versuchen wollen, sie zu verteidigen, Professor. Denn nirgends steht dort geschrieben, dass es den über sechszehnjährigen verboten ist zu rauchen oder zu trinken, ob nun auf dem Schulgelände oder nicht. Es gibt lediglich die Einschränkung, es nicht in der Sichtweite eines der jüngeren Schüler zu tun. Und wenn Sie die Güte hätten sich umzusehen, kein jüngerer Schüler in Sicht, SIR", das letzte Wort spuckte er regelrecht aus.

Zähneknirschend musste Severus ihm rechtgeben. Der Kleine hat seine Hausaufgaben gemacht, dass musste man ihm, wenn auch recht widerwillig, lassen. Doch ging es nicht, dass dieser aufgeblasene, selbstherrliche Wicht so einfach einen Sieg eringen konnte. In den Tiefen seiner Seele sollte er getroffen werden, sich vor ihm im Staub des Bodens winden dafür, dass er es wagte ihn herauszufordern. In diesem Moment brannten Snapes Augen, als stünde sein Inneres selbst lichterloh in Flammen.

Ein atemberaubender Anblick.

Nur war niemand da, der ihn bewundern konnte... oder wollte, denn Potter hatte seinen Kopf schon wieder abgewendet.  
Mit langen Schritten staktste der Professor zu dem kleinen Tischchen hinüber, auf dem der junge Slytherin seine Pergamentrolle abgelegt hatte und schnappte sie unter Potters zugreifender Hand weg.

Sterben, um diesem hoffnungslosen Leben ein Ende zu bereiten;  
Sterben, um das überflüssige Ich zu beseitigen;  
Sterben, um diese ständigen seelischen Scherzen zu beenden;  
Sterben, um endlich in Frieden leben zu können.

"Aber, aber", schnurrte Harry mit einem leicht selbstzufriedenen Grinsen, als er das Gesicht seines Lehrer erblassen sah, "so schlimm wird es doch wohl nicht sein? Schließlich war hier nur ein einfältiger Schüler am Werk und kein herausragender Dichter..."

Der Wind pfiff durch die unbenutzten Korridore der Kerker.

Dunkel. Allein. Verlassen.

Doch davon hörte man in dem Gemeinschaftsraum nur wenig, viel zu laut klang das Prasseln des Feuers wieder, viel zu sehr blendete sein Schein, viel zu erregt ging ihr Atem. Erregt von Wut und Anspannung. Erregt von Resignation und Angst.

Gedankenstrüme stürzten auf ihn ein, vernebelten seinen Verstand.  
Schmerz war alles, was er in diesem Augenblick hätte wahrnehmen können. Doch der war weit weg... zu weit um ihn im Augenblick erreichen zu können.  
Wie konnte es nur sein, dass dieser Junge... Es war nicht möglich. Niemand konnte so sein wie er selbst. Niemand hatte damit zu kämpfen, niemand.

Er war doch allein...

"Fünfzehn Punkte Abzug von Slytherin wegen zu späten Aufseins."  
Seine Stimme klang kratzig und unbenutzt, wie das Schaben von altem Metall auf nassem Stein.  
Er fühlte sich in diesem Augenblick alt. Alt und aufgebraucht, benutzt auf eine Weise, für die er nicht geschaffen worden war.

"Ja, Sir...", murmelte sein Schüler, der bereits aufgestanden war und seine Sachen wieder verstaut hatte.

Leise, schleichend.

'Wie Gift', kam es ihm in den Sinn, 'Wie ein langsamwirkendes Gift...'

Ein leichter Luftzug umschmeilchete ihn, als der Junge an ihm vorbeischritt.  
Er erwartete das dumpfe Geräusch einer schließenden Tür, doch es kam nicht so schnell wie er sich erhofft hatte.  
Die Abschiedsworte seines Schülers haltten noch lange wieder.  
Nicht im Raum, der Hall reichte nicht sehr weit, doch in seinem Kopf werden sie unvergessen bleiben.

"Einsamkeit ist keine Selbstbestrafung, wissen Sie? Es ist nur eine Tür, die einem den Weg in die Freiheit weist."

Die große Halle war mit dem üblichen Geschnatter unzähliger Schüler erfüllt, nur für einige Sekunden vom (wie immer spektakulären) Auftritt der Slytherins unterbrochen wurde, die geschloßen zum Frühstück erschienen. Professor Snape führte heute Morgen den Zug nicht an, dafür aber einer der jüngsten Erstklässler, der die Aufgabe für sehr wichtig zu halten schien, da er seine Brust stolz emporstreckte, als er die Tür für den Rest aufhielt.

Mit bedächtigen Schritten zog die Prozession ein, setzte sich andächtig an ihre Plätze und legte wie immer eine Gedenkminute ein, bei der der Rest der Schülerschaft mitlerweile mitmachte. Sie fanden es einfach richtig, auch wenn jeder "nur" seinen eigenen Verlusten gedachte.

Langsam kehrte wieder Leben in der Halle ein. Fröhliches Geschnatter, aufgeregtes Quitschen und das klappernde Geräusch vom Frühstücksgeschirr war wieder zu hören.  
"Hast du mitlerweile mal mit ihm gesprochen?", fragte George seinen jüngeren Bruder, der darauf prompt rot anlief und etwas von "Gefährlichen Bodyguards" murmelte.  
"Ich glaub´s einfach nicht!", rief Fred halb empört, "Du spielst dich doch sonst auch immer so auf Ron, da kann es doch wohl nicht so schwer sein Harry einfach mal abzupassen und ihn um ein Gespräch unter vier Augen bitten! Man, was ist nur mit euch los? Erst kriegt Hermine 'nen Koller und schottet sich von euch ab, dann wechselt Harry einfach das Haus, ohne was zu sagen und du... du hängst hier nur noch rum wie so'n Trauerklos!"  
"Macht´s doch selber, wenn´s euch so interessiert! Wenn Harry nicht mit mir reden will, werd ich ihn nicht dazu zwingen! Genug Gelegenheit hatte er ja, also liegt es nicht an mir! Und jetzt lasst mich in Ruhe essen...", grummelte Ron halb wütend, halb beleidigt.  
Das Gesicht halb verziehend knurrte Fred, "Dann gehen wir heute nach dem Unterricht gemeinsam zu ihm, so einfach ist das. Er muss uns ja nichts sagen, aber zuhören wird er auch jeden Fall."  
"Und was, wenn nicht? Willst du ihn dann zwingen?"  
"Hast du ihn denn gefragt? Bist du wirklich zu ihm hingegangen und hast ihn gefragt?"  
Zühneknirschen. "Nein!"  
"Dann machen wir uns darüber Gedanken, wenn es so weit ist! Und jetzt iß auf, wir wollen ja, dass du groß und stark wirst!", grinste George und zwickte seinem Brüderchen in die Wange.  
"Ich HASSE mein Leben", murmelte Ron beleidigt, "Und noch mehr hasse ich euch!"  
Die Zwillinge grinsten nur, eine Mischung aus brüderlicher Liebe und unverhohlener teuflichkeit. Den anderen lief bei diesem Gesichtsausdruck ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken.

Die Zeit lies sich nur langsam dazu bewegen endlich zu vergehen.  
Sekunde um Sekunde tickte vorbei und lies die drei Brüder immer nervöser werden.  
Was, wenn er nichts sagte?  
Was, wenn er sie nicht mal anhörte?  
Er war schließlich ein Slytherin und alle Slytherin waren schlecht.  
Musste er es dann auch sein? Gab es den Harry, den sie kannten überhaupt noch?  
Leicht stieß Fred seinen Bruder an und murmelte aus dem Mundwinkel heraus: "Wie lange noch?"  
"Drei Sekunden weniger als das letzte mal, dass du gefragt hast", gab dieser zähneknirschend zurück.  
Seine Nerven lagen blank. Wenn Harry nicht mehr Harry war, was würde Ron dann tun? Konnten sie  
ihn beschützen? War Ron wirklich stark genug auch noch Harry zu verlieren?  
Fred griff unter dem Tisch nach Georges Hand. Ganz deutlich konnte er die Sorge spüren, die sein Zwilling  
in riesigen Wellen von sich abzugeben schien. "Er wird es uns erklären. Alles wird gut..."  
"Wenn die Herren Weasleys sich dann wieder auf den Untericht konzentrieren würden?", schnappte die steife Stimme McGonagals nach ihnen.  
"Ja Professor!"

"Ja Professor!", murmelte der Rothaarige mit gesenktem Blick.  
"Fünf Punkte Abzug von Griffindor wegen mangelnder Aufmerksamkeit. Konzentrieren Sie sich endlich mal! Und es sind nur vier Fledermausflügel, nicht sieben, wie oft muss ich es ihnen noch sagen?!"  
Er fühlte sich schelcht. Sein ganzer Magen schien sich zu verknoten und mit dem Rest seiner Organe zu verschmelzen. Das Resultat war alles andere als angenehm. Er hasste es. Er hasste diese Unwissenheit, die an ihm nagte wie eine Ratte an einem Stück Speck. Was wenn...? Kann es wirklich sein, dass...?  
Er hasste Harry in diesem Moment, der der Grund für dieses miese Gefühl war.  
Er hasste Snape mit seiner ewig schlechter Laune, besonders weil dieser es heute wirklich auf ihn abgesehen hatte.  
Er hasste seine Brüder dafür, dass sie ihn in diese Situation gebracht hatten.  
Und vor allen Dingen hasste er sich im Moment, schaffte er es ja noch nicht mal seine Gedanken zu beenden. Wann war nur die Stunde endlich rum? Dann könnte er Antworten bekommen! Sollte er es wagen früher zu gehen? Zu sagen, ihm wäre übel und sich zur Krankenstation begeben? Nein, besser nicht. Madamme Pomfrey würde ihn nur die Nacht über da behalten und diese grässliche Warterei würde überhaupt kein Ende finden. Vorrausgesetzt Snape, der heute ganz besonders übelgelaunt schien, würde ihn überhaupt gehen lassen und ihn nicht...

RUMPS

Das laute Geräusch schreckte ihn aus seinen Gedanken.

Severus Snape hatte in der Tat nicht die beste Laune, als er diesen Morgen aufstand.  
Die Episode mit diesem Schandfleck namens Potter lag ihm schwer im Magen. Welcher Teufel auch immer ihn geritten hatte, den Bengel in sein Haus zu holen, konnte er jetzt nicht mehr nachvollziehen. Vielleicht war es auch ein Plot von dem Dunklen Lord oder Dumbledore um ihn leiden zu lassen.  
Ja, dachte er sich, dass muss es sein!  
Zur Besserung seiner Laune trug es trotzdem nicht bei.  
"Einsamkeit ist keine Selbstbestrafung, wissen Sie?"  
Nein, das war sie wirklich nicht. Aber es war ein gutes Mittel um die anderen fern zu halten.  
Leute wie Potter zum Beispiel. Leute, die versuchten ihn zu analysieren und ihm kluge Worte um die Ohren zu pfeffern, wobei sie nicht den blassesten Schimmer hatten, wovon sie sprachen.  
Doch was er gestern gelesen hatte... nein, es konnte nicht sein, also war es auch nicht so.  
Ruhig denken, logisch analysieren und die Göre, Göre sein lassen. Nicht mehr lange Severus, dann bist du ihn los, nicht mehr lange.

Verdrängung ist gut... doch leider in dem meisten Fällen nicht sehr hilfreich.  
Wie auch in diesem.  
Der ultimative Tiefpunkt des Tages kam mit seiner letzten Unterichtsstunde.  
Potter war immernoch da. Stolz saß er auf seinem Stuhl, die Augen halb geschloßen, ihn mit starrem Blick beobachtend.  
Ein leichtes Grinsen umspielte seine Mundwinkel, eines mit vielen Beudeutungen.  
Seine Schlange hatte sich um seinen Hals gewunden, sah ihn aus verträumten Augen an, als wisse sie...  
Doch was sollte sie wissen? Es gab nichts zu wissen. Er war kalt, ungesellig und ein Ekel, mehr durfte es nicht geben.  
"Die heutige Stunde wird in Einzelarbeit verbracht werden. Ich werde nicht einen Mucks von euch hören, sonst könnt ihr euch auf die Strafarbeit eures Lebens gefasst machen. Keine Notizen, keine Bücher, die Instruktionen stehen an der Tafel!", bellte er und die Klasse brach in hektische Betriebsamkeit aus.

Langsam zog der Professor seine Kreise. Immer wieder den einen oder anderen Schüler runtermachend, wegen diesem oder jenem Fehlers.  
Ihm war kalt. Das flackernde Licht der Kerkerfackeln tat nichts dagegen. Träumerisch dachte er an die gute Flasche Cognac, die in seinem Schlafzimmer auf ihn wartete, wie eine sehnsüchtige Geliebte oder wie auch immer das in diesen Schundromanen immer genannt wurde.  
Und doch... doch sehnte er sich nach ihrer Umarmung, die ihn in seliges Vergessen hinabgleiten lies.  
Was meistens allerdings in einer ziemlichen Katastrophe endete, weil der Dunkle Lord sich natürlich genau die einsamsten seiner Nächte, die in denen er der Versuchung nachgab und sich vollends in die dunklen Tiefen der Flasche hinabgleiten lies, aussuchen musste um ein Treffen einzuberufen.  
Versucht mal die Position eines Spions zu bewahren, wenn ihr nicht einmal mehr wisst, wo eure eigenen Beine sind, das ist wirklich ein Vergnügen, herzlichst zu empfehlen!

Grüne Augen folgten dem reservierten Tränkemeister. Abwesend tätschelte er den Kopf seines schuppigen Freundes und lächelte ob der gezischelten Bemerkung.  
"Bald", antwortete er, "Sehr bald..."

RUMPS

"LONGBOTTOM!!", dieses Wort kam einem vor wie ein Mantra, wie ein Déjà-vu, etwas, dass mit einer natürlichen Regelmäßigkeit kam, wie die Tatsache, dass Schnee kalt war oder das Blumen im Sommer blühten.  
Wer in diesem Moment das unvorteilhafte Schicksal hatte, an der Tür des Kerkersaals vorbeizugehen, zog am besten den Kopf ein und eilte so schnell wie möglich an einen weit entfernten Ort, denn... Snape war wütend.  
Nein, streichen wir das, das hatte weniger Auswirkung auf andere.  
Nein, es war noch viel schlimmer. Snape war sauer auf Neville Longbottom: scheuer, etwas tappiger Griffindor im sechsten Jahr, hervoragender Botaniker und Tränke-in-die-Luft-Jager Extraordinair. Manche munkelten sogar, dass alle Snape-Hasser zusammengelegt hatten, Neville am letzten Schultag eine Medalie für seine heldenhaften Sprengungen des Arbeitsplatzes eben genannten Tränkemeisters zu überreichen.  
Was daran so interessant sein soll, wenn es doch immer wieder passiert? Nun, das ist leicht zu beantworten: Es geschahen jedesmal außergewöhnliche Dinge, wenn Neville etwas in die Luft jagte, sei es nun nur, dass es einen riesigen Krater im Boden gab oder dass sogar plötzlich überall Blumen aus den Wänden wuchsen, war dem Zufall überlassen.  
Dieses mal geschah kein solches Wunder. Zumindest im ersten Moment nicht.  
Verwirrt sahen sich die Schüler an.

Nichts? Gar nichts?  
Bis auf das der Kessel geschmolzen war, aber das war keine Seltenheit, nein, irgendetwas musste noch passieren, da waren sie sich sicher... nur was?

Nur langsam kam Ron wieder unter dem Tisch hervorgekrochen und stellte mit kindlicher Freude fest, dass er diesesmal nicht mal EINEN Tropfen abbekommen hatte!  
Ein Tag zum Feiern!  
Ein Tag zum im Kalender anstreichen! Wenn er Hermine erzählte... aber nein, halt, sie sprach ja nicht mehr mit ihm...  
Mit der typischen Weasley-guten-Laune sich selbst motivierend, startete er einen neuen Versuch:  
Ein Tag zum Feiern! Ein Tag zum im Kalender anstreichen! Wenn er Harry das nur erzä... nein halt, mit dem konnte er ja gerade auch nicht sprechen, weil da ja immernoch dieses kleine Problem mit Harrys Emblem auf seiner Schuluniform war.  
Resulatat: Ron kochte. Und diesesmal war es kein Trank, sondern seine eigene Wut.

"Was hast du Nichtsnutz von einem pathetischen Anfänger jetzt schon wieder angerichtet? Kannst du dich denn nicht einmal konzentrieren? Ist denn das so schwer Sandel von Wurmholz zu unterscheiden, hm? Rausschmeißen sollte ich dich, für immer von diesem Klassenzimmer verbannen!", schrie ein extrem gereizter Snape, als er sich vor Neville aufbaute. "Und wag es ja nicht die Schuld wieder auf andere zu schieben, ich habe sehr wohl gesehen, WAS DU GETAN HAST!"

In diesem Moment machte Ron den Fehler seines Lebens, eine kleine Unachtsamkeit, für die er sich schon Augenblicke später hasste: von Snapes lautem Organ aufgeschreckt zuckte er zusammen, kam dabei an eine Phiole, die sich, angetrieben von der Schwerkraft, todesmutig in Richtung Boden stürtzte. Die Welt hielt den Atem an, Sekunden streckten sich, als der Rothaarige sich in einer heldenhaften Rettungsaktion auf die Knie warf, um die kostbare Phiole vor dem schmerzhaften Aufprall zu bewahren. Nicht zu vergessen, dass die plötzliche Bewegung des Professors Aufmerksamkeit erregte.

"WEASLEY!", bellte er sogleich drauf los, in einer Art und Weise, dass der Rest der Klasse nicht einmal wagte, ohne Erlaubnis mit der Wimper zu zucken. Die Griffindors ahnten schlimmes. Angst zuckte wie flüssiges Gift durch ihre Nervenbahnen. Punkte würden fliegen, dessen waren sie sich sicher.  
"Warum haben Sie dieses zerstörerische Indivdum nicht aufgehalten? Sie sitzen doch genau daneben!"

Hermione sprach nicht mehr mit ihm. Harry war ein Slytherin. Seine Brüder würden ihn später mitschleppen, um mit dem Jungen zu reden. Snape schrie ihn an. Ron platzte der Kragen.  
"ICH HABE MICH AUF MEINEN EIGENEN TRANK KONZENTRIERT", brüllte er zurück, atmete einmal tief durch und fuhr dann mit emotionsgeladener Stimme fort, "Genauso wie Sie es angeordnet haben. Sie selbst haben doch gesehen, was Neville vor hatte, warum haben Sie" ihn nicht aufgehalten? Mh?"

Es entgeht vielleicht vielen Schüler, aber Lehrer sind auch nur Menschen... nun zumindest zum größten Teil... und Menschen mögen es nunmal nicht, auf ihre eigenen Fehler hingewiesen zu werden. Einige können ein bestimmtes Maß an Kritik ertragen, doch Severus Snape, Tränkemeister, Spion, Diener zweier Meister und Menschenhasser in persona gehörte nicht zu ihnen. Eher im Gegenteil. Deswegen ist es auch weit weniger verwunderlich, dass die Triade, die auf Mr. Weasleys Worte folgten, nicht für die Ohren der Welt geeignet waren und ein Großteil der anwesenden Schülern mit mehr als bleichem Gesicht aus dem Kerker flohen, nachdem eben genannter Professor die Anweisung... nein, den Befehl dazu erteilte.

Zerêsetô wartete geduldig. In der Tat gab es auf der ganzen weiten Welt kein geduldigeres Wesen, als Setô. Die Zeit zum Handeln würde kommen. Die Zeit der Offenbarung nahte, doch jetzt war es noch nicht so weit. Jetzt war die Ewigkeit dazwischen. Das lange Harren in finsterer Starre  
Lauernd. Drohend.  
Es gab nichts schöneres... Bald, schon bald würde Setô zuschlagen und Schicksal und Verdammen in die Knie zwingen... nein, zu Sklaven machen, die nur darauf hofften Wünsche erfüllen zu dürfen.  
Doch noch nicht, aber das machte nichts, denn Zerêsetô hatte Zeit. Alle Zeit der Welt und noch viel, viel mehr.

George war besorgt. Kein Seltenheit in der letzten Zeit, aber es wurde immer schlimmer. Nicht nur, dass Ron den ganzen Tag schon schlechte Laune hatte, nein seit dem er aus Zaubertränke zum Abendessen kam, war dessen Gemütszustand bis ins Bodenlose gesunken und man konnte ihn gar nicht mehr ansprechen ohne Gefahr zu laufen den Kopf abgerissen zu bekommen. "Was wohl passiert ist?", fragte Fred ihn zum wiederholten male. Er zuckte nur mit den Schultern. "Es heißt, dass er heute Nachsitzen hat..." George seuftzte, sein Zwilling konnte manchmal aber auch so was von naiv sein, "Was gibt´s sonst noch neues, er muss doch ständig irgendwo nachsitzen! Mach dir keine Gedanken drüber." Fred sah ihn nicht an, hatte seine Augen starr auf den Teller gerichtet, "Aber was wenn..."  
"Nichts wenn!", unterbrach er ihn, "Sollte er ein Problem haben, dann wird er sich schon melden. Wir machen weiter mit unserem Plan. Heute wird erst einmal Harry ausgequetscht, alles andere ergibt sich von alleine."  
"Und wenn nicht?" Zaghaft, unsicher, schüchtern.  
"Dann haben wir ein Problem..."  
Fred wollte gerade ansetzten etwas zu erwidern, als mit einem Mal die schweren Tore der Halle mit ohrenbetäubendem Poltern aufflogen und alle Augen auf sich zogen. Durch den steineren Torbogen trat ein Junge mit majestätischer Ausstrahlung, die Nase stolz in die Luft gereckt, alle Blicke auf sich ziehend. Sich mit einer Hand durch die schwarzen Haare fahrend trat er mit sicherem Schritt in den Korridor zwischem dem Hufflepuff und dem Ravenclawtisch und steuerte direkt auf die Lehrer zu.  
Ein unterschwelliger Ton breitete sich aus, wie das aufgeregt hektische Summen eines Bienenschwarms an einem besonders warmen Sommertag.  
"Mich deucht ich komme ungelegen,  
verzeiht mein Eindringen zu solch später Stund,  
doch meine Reise hat sich etwas mehr verzlögert als ich hoffte", sprach die in dunkelblau gehüllte Gestalt, als sie die große Halle mit Neugierde mussterte, ein leichter Akzent schwang in seiner Stimme mit, kaum wahrnehmbar und doch sehr vertraut.

"Gott verdammt, der hat eine mystische Aura, die reicht um zehn Trewlanys für Jahrhunderte zu versorgen", murmelte Blaise zu Harry, der nur stumm nickte und mit leicht interesiertem Blick die Szene verfolgte. Die Schlange um seinen Hals zischte zufrieden. "Was ist, meine Schöne, kennst du den Jungen?", seine Stimme war leise doch das Reptil hörte ihn trotzdem. "Flüchtig", antwortete sie, "Ssssssehr flüchtig..."

"Darf ich fragen, was Ihr hier wollt, Mr...?", sprach Dumbledore den Jungen an. Ein bezauberndes Lächlen breitete sich auf dem hübschen Gesicht aus, "Oh, verzeiht erwührdiger Adler, mein Name ist Haer'Dalis, ich bin gekommen um an dieser Akademie zu studieren..."

Betrübt lies Ron sich in den Sessel fallen. Soviel also zu dem "Gespräch", dass seine Brüder ihm prophezeit hatten, gar nichts war. Sobald die Lehrer sich von ihrem Schock erholt und den sprechenden Hut geholt hatten, war Haer'Dalis nach Slytherin gekommen. In seinen Jahrgang. In Harrys Jahrgang. Dass dieser sich dann natürlich so schnell wie möglich mit seinem Haus aus dem Staub gemacht hatte, um den Neues etwas auszufragen und einzugewöhnen, muss nicht extra erwähnt werden. Keine Möglichkeit auch nur irgendwie mit Harry zu reden. Eine Katastrophe für Rons Laune, die schon von Anfang an nicht besonders gut gewesen war. Er seuftzte und begab sich ins Bett. 'Vielleicht ist das Schicksal morgen gnädiger', war sein letzter, leicht resignierter Gedanke, als er sich vollkommen erschöpft endlich in die Federn warf.

Im Gemeinschaftsraum der Schlangen war an Schlaf gar nicht erst zu denken. Noch ein Neuer. Das wurde ja immer besser! Erst Harry Potter und jetzt dieses anbetungswürdige Geschöpf, dass wie aus einem Märchenbuch entsprungen zu sein schien. [1 Aufgeregtes Geschnatter flog über den Kopf des schwarzhaarigen Schönlings hinweg, als er von der Meute in einen der weichgepolsterten Sessel bugsiert wurde. Die Mädchen erröteten Scharenweise, als er sie mit einem der bezaubernsten Lächeln auf Gottes grüner Erde bedachte. "Danke meine Tauben", lachte er vergnügt, "Hätte ich gewusst, dass ich einen derartigen Empfang bekomme, hätte ich mich noch mehr beeilt um zu euch zu gelangen!"

"Wo kommst du eigentlich her?", fragte einer aus der Dritten neugierig. Eine Frage, die allen auf der Zunge brannte. Haer'Dalis Kleidung gab darüber wenig Aufschluß. Ein schwarzer Umhang, blaue Leinenhosen und ein einfaches, hellblaues Hemd war alles was er trug. Ungewöhnlich für einen Slytherin, die normalerweise viel Wert auf Schmuck und Accesoirs legten.

"Ich lebe an einem weit entfernten Ort, der ganz nah ist", kam die kryptische Antwort. Harry rollte mit den Augen.  
"So skeptisch, mein Rabe?", fragte Haer'Dalis gut gelaunt, "Mich deucht, du würdest mir nicht glauben."  
Eine Hochgezogene Augenbraue. "Mein Rabe? Seh ich aus wie ein flatterndes Federvieh?"  
"Nun die Ähnlichkeit ist ist unverkennbar, meint ihr nicht meine teure Amseln?" Ein tiefes Erröten ging um und mehrere der Mädchen fächelten sich Luft zu. Lag es an der Jahreszeit oder war es hier immer so heiß?

Harry war gerade dabei zu antworten, als ein warnendes Knurren aus einer der Ecken des Gemeinschaftsraums erklang, kurz bevor die amtierende Königin aller Schmusekatzen stolz zwischen die Menge stolzierte und graziös auf den Schoß ihres Herrchens sprang. Hocherhobenen Hauptes und aufmerksamkeitheischend sah sich der kleine Tiger um.  
"Aisutora!", ein amüsiertes Lachen, "Schön das du dich auch mal aus dem Zimmer traust." Vergessen war der Neue und Harrys ganze Aufmerksamkeit ruhte nun auf der Katzendame, die er zärtlich mit Streicheleinheiten verwöhnte. Ausrufe wie "niedlich" und "süß" klangen durch den Raum, doch nicht jeder teilte diese Auffassung.   
"Aisssssssssssssutora... wass machssst du denn hier? Ssssagte ich dir nicht, du sssollsst im Zimmer bleiben und den Meissster nicht in Verlegenheit bringen mit deinem übergeschnappten Auftreten?", eifersucht schwang kaum überhörbar in der Stimme des vernachlässigten Schuppentieres mit. Tora drehte einfach nur den Kopf weg und kämmerte sich nich weiter darum. Herrchen würde sich schon darum kümmern, dessen war sie sich sicher. Sonst tat er ja auch alles, damit es ihr gut ging, da würde auch dieses übergroße Reptil nichts dran ändern.  
"Ich rede mit dir", zischte die Schlange erbost und schlang sich mit graziler Bewegung um das Kätzchen.  
"Das ist genug", knurrte Harry als deutliche Warnung, "Lass sie in Ruhe und komm her."  
"Du verwöhnssst sie viel zu ssssehr! Wie sssoll sie dir nützlich sein, wenn sie esss nicht einmal schafft sich selbsssst zu verteidigen?"  
"Sssie ist noch ein Kind!"  
"Bisssssst du auch!"  
Grüne Augen zogen sich zu schmalen Schlitzen zusammen, "Wenn ich sage: 'esss reicht!' reicht esss, hassst du mich verstanden? Ich bin kein Papagei der sich ständig wiederholen mussss! Jetzt lassss sie losss und komm her..."  
"Aber..."  
"Keine Widerrede!"  
"Ja Meissster...", zischelte das Tier gehorsam und fügte leise hinzu, "Meissster kann dich nicht immer beschützen". Mit fließenden Bewegungen lies sie sich wieder auf Harrys Schultern nieder und starrte mit finsterem Blick in die Masse, die mit Interesse das Schauspiel verfolgt hatte. Instinktiv merkten die Bewohner Slytherins, dass jetzt wohl der beste Zeitpunkt war um sich in die Federn zu hauen und eine seltsame Müdigkeit breitete sich aus. Innerhalb von Minuten war der Gemeinschaftsraum leer und man konnte nur noch das neugierige Staunen Haer'Dalis im Gang nebenan hören, der von Draco und Blaise davongeschleift wurde.

Severus Snape brach mit müden Stöhnen in seinem Sessel zusammen. Wenn die Woche so weiter ging, dann würde er am Ende einen ausgedehnten Aufenhalt in einer Nervenheilanstalt nötig haben. Verzogene Gören, Nichtsnutze und elende, aufgeblasene Aroganz wo man nur hinsah. Kein schöner Ort, wenn man doch einfach nur sein Wissen weitergeben wollte.  
Der Zwischenfall mit dem Weasley war die absolute Krönung eines absolut schrecklichen Tags gewesen. Nicht nur, dass der Dunkle Lord um zwei Uhr nachts eine Versammlung einberufen hatte, nein, er hatte auch noch die Frechheit bessesen, ihn gerade früh genug gehen zu lassen, dass er seine erste Stunde mit nur drei Minuten Verspätung beginnen konnte. An Frühstück oder gar eine Dusche war ja gar nicht erst zu denken gewesen, dann Berichterstattung an Dumbledore in der Mittagspause, wieder kein Essen und schließlich und schlußendlich der Auftritt von diesem blasierten Haer'Dalis, sodass sein Abendessen nur aus zwei oder drei Bissen bestand. Die Welt war nicht fair.  
Den Vogel hatte McGonnagal abgeschloßen, als sie nach der Hauswahl für den neuen Schüler verkündet hatte, dass Sirius Black in den nächsten Tagen auftauchen würde, um im Schloß Unterschlupf zu suchen. Zumindest mal für einen Monat. Einen Monat zu lang, wie Snape fand.  
Gedankenverloren starrte er ins Feuer, dass Prasseln das einzigste Geräusch im Raum.  
Erdrückend. Kalt.  
'Wenn Black hier wirklich auftauchen sollte, dann wird es Tote geben', er seuftzte genervt und lies den Blick vom Kamin auf den kleinen Schrank daneben wandern, in dem funkelnd mehrere Glasflaschen mit herrlich hochprozentigem Inhalt... 'NEIN! jetzt wird nicht getrunken... morgen einen Kater haben, das wäre ja noch schöner!'  
Was hatte er denn der Welt getan, dass man ihn so bestrafen musste?! War er nicht immer ein braver Junge gewesen, der artig seine Gemüse gegessen und kleine Käfer gequält hatte?  
In Selbstmitleid versinkend raffte er sich auf und bereitete sich auf das zubettgehen vor. Der letzte Gedanke, bevor er - vor Wut kochend - in tiefen Schlaf fiel, war: 'Wenn Black nach den Noten seines möchte-gern-Weltretter-Patensohns fragen will, dann muss er wenigstens nicht mich... DOCH!!! Oh, verdammt! Er muss mich ja fragen! Was zum Teufel hab ich da nur angestellt?'  
Jaja... Selbstmitleid und Masochismus waren schon immer die Steckenpferde des Severus Snape gewesen.

Der nächste Tag fand Neko bereits um fünf Uhr wach und mit kleinen Pfötchen die Äuglein reibend. Warum genau das leise Getrappel von den Füßen des Menschlings ihn geweckt hatte, konnte er nicht sagen, doch war seine Neugierde groß genug um herauszufinden, was den Schwarzpelzigen zu dieser Stunde aus der kuschligen Schlafstatt scheuchte. Leisen Schrittes machte sich die Raubkatze auf die Pirsch, immer dem silbrigen Geruch des Menschen folgend.  
In den längeren Teilen der Höhle war es kalt, so als würde dieses weißes Zeug, in dem man so schön spielen konnte, liegen, doch man fand hier leider seltener - sehr zum Bedauern seiner Spielkameraden Tora und Raku, der Tigerdame und dem Panter. Doch Moos wuchs hier in rauen Mengen, wenn man wusste wonach man suchte, ein Fakt über den sowohl er, als auch Raku sehr erfreut gewesen waren, denn so hatten sie, ganz gentelmenlike, dem Tigermädchen einen weichen Liegeplatz bauen können, was sie mit höchster dankbarkeit angenommen hatte. Jaja... die schöne Tora... Neko schüttelte den Kopf, der Tiger war im Moment egal, es ging um den Menschen, er durfte ihn nicht verlieren, sonst war alles für die Maus!  
Weit ausholend, nunja so weit wie es seinem jungen Körper möglich war, rannte er über den Steinboden, rauschte um mehrere Ecken, froh endlich wieder die Glieder strecken zu können. Das viele Nichtstun und Langweilen der letzten Woche war einfach furchtbar für die Gelenke! Er sollte die beiden anderen Katzen heute Nachmittag zu einer Runde Fangen herausfordern oder Sei, den dösigen Feuersalamander, ärgern. Von Ragon hielten sie alle lieber Sicherheitsabstand, wer wusste denn schon, was in dem Kopf von so einem Drachen alles vor sich ging?  
Aber er schweifte ja schon wieder ab! Das war ja nicht zum aushalten! Wie kann man nur so träumerisch sein? Wieder schüttelte er den Kopf um ihn frei von allen störenden Gedanken zu bekommen. Wegen seiner schussligkeit wäre er fast in die Kante eines dieser Baumteile rein gerannt! Ein Glück, dass er die Kurve noch rechtzeitig bekam.  
Vorsichtig betrat er den Raum. Er erkannte ihn wieder, es war der feucht-warme, auf dessen Boden man leicht ausrutschte, wenn man nicht aufpasste. Seeeeeehr gefährlich mit den vielen Löchern! Nur schnell sehen, was der Menschling hier tat und dann raus, bevor noch irgendein Unglück passierte... oder noch schlimmer: bevor die beiden Ratten, Hugin und Mugin, die mit dem anderen schwarzpelzigen Menschling kamen noch das Nest von Tora zerstörten! Von Panik durchzogen warf er nur einen schnellen Blick über den Raum, sah den Blonden und den Meister von Tora in Sicherheit - auch wenn die sehr komisch dastanden, als müsste der eine den anderen stützen - und sah zu, dass er zurück kam.

Es war noch stockdunkel, als Harry erwachte. Wie immer zwei Körper an ihn geschmiegt, sehr zu seinem Unbehagen, er hasste es numal einfach, wenn man ihn anfasste. Doch irgendetwas musste ihn aufgeschreckt haben... irgendetwas war nicht richtig, ganz so, als würde etwas fehlen. Suchend streifte sein Blick durch den Raum, an dessen Schwärze seine Augen sich langsam gewöhnten. Seine Schlange war, wo sie sein sollte: um einen der Bettpfosten gewickelt, die Katzen lagen in ihrer Ecke, der Salamander lag neben dem Drachen auf dem Baldachin. [2  
Blaise zu seiner linken, dass würde sich aber gleich ändern, und Haer'Dalis zu seiner rechten, alles ganz normal... Halt mal, Haer'Dalis?? Was hatte der denn bitte schön da verloren?  
Innerlich über aufgeblasene möchtegern Schönlinge fluchend, versuchte er aufzustehen ohne einer seiner beiden Betteindringlinge zu stören. Merlin bewahre, dass die ihn auch noch am frühen Morgen störten! Ein kurzer Blick auf die anderen Betten bewies, dass auch da sich der Blonde nicht aufhielt oder aufgehalten hatte, da sie schon, wie seit Tagen, unbenutzt da lagen. Harry überlegte kurz ob es sich lohnen würde einfach in einem der anderen Betten zu schlafen um die ungewollten "Gäste" endlich los zu werden, verwarf den Gedanken aber schnell. Die würden ihm wahrscheinlich auch dann folgen, wenn er sich am Südpol ein Bett aus Schnee und Eis bauen würde. Die sollten sich 'ne Freundin zu legen, alle samt. Wer so scharf auf Körperkontakt mit ihm, war konnte einfach nich ganz richtig im Kopf sein... naja... oder man hatte es einfach nur extrem nötig.  
In abgrundtiefer Selbstverleumdung schwelgend, machte er sich auf die Suche nach dem Malfoysprößling. Weiß Merlin, was der um diese Nachtschlafende Zeit im Kerker trieb und wenn er ihn fand... mhh... Erpressungsmaterial konnte man nie genug haben, wer weiß schon, wann man Macht über einen Malfoy brauchte? Ein selbstgefälliges Grinsen umspielte seine Lippen. Vielleicht bot sich auch die Gelegenheit endlich seinen Plan in die Tat umzusetzten, zwei Fliegen mit einer Klappe schlagen sozusagen.

Tja, kommt Zeit, kommt Rat. Mit diesem Motto im Sinn schlich er um die Ecken des Kerkes, immer nach dem blassen Schimmer des Blondschopfes ausschau haltend. 'Draco Dormien Malfoy, du bist fällig!'

Besagter Malfoy nahm unterdessen eine einladend warme Dusche. Nachtmahre und Alps hatten seinen Schlaf auf grausamste Art heimgesucht, indem sie sich von hinten anschlichen, als er sich gerade in einem der schönsten Träume seines Lebens wälzte. Wie Raubtiere hatten sie auf ihn eingebissen und alles zerschlagen, was sein Innerstes ausmachte. Kurz gesagt: es ging ihm verdammt dreckig. Deswegen auch der hastige Rückzug aus dem, zugegeben unangenehm überheitzem Bett. Aber was erwartet man, wenn man vier Jugendliche auf eine Fläche von 2x1,5 m mit einer erheblich zu dünnen Decke bei einer Außentemperatur von an die -2°C quetschten?  
Nun, was Haer'Dalis da verloren hatte, verstand er erst recht nicht. Warum hatte Blaise ihm nur gesagt, dass ginge schon in Ordnung? Hatte der Junge denn so überhaupt kein Schamgefühl? Man, da kannten sie den Kerl gerade mal zwei Stunden und Blaise musste ihn schon in ihr Bett einladen. Obwohl es, obejektiv betrachtet, eigentlich Harrys Bett war... nunja, wenn der Schwarzhaarige sich nicht beschwerte - und das hatte er nicht, soweit sich Draco erinnern konnte - war es seine eigene Schuld!

Tief durchatmend streckte er sein Gesicht dem Wasser entgegen, lies es an sich abperlen, wie böse Worte und schlechte Gedanken. Es war eine Befreiung, den Schmutz einfach abzuwaschen, sich in der Gewissheit wiegen, dass man wieder rein war, unschuldig genug um der Welt gegenüber zu treten. Doch leider fühlte man mit jeder Sekunde des Tages, wie neuer Schmutz sich festsetzte, tief in der Seele, auf der Oberfläche des Seins, auf der eigenen Haut. Jede noch so kleine Lüge, jeder abfälliger Gedanke bleibt verborgen vor anderen, doch muss man nicht anderen Rede und Antwort stehen, nur sich selbst. Auch mit aller Magie ist es nicht möglich zu sehen, was in anderen vorgeht, selbst der gefürchtete Legilimentik kratzt nur an einer Fassade, die zu fest ist um hindurchzusehen. Draco wusste das, trotz seiner jungen Jahre. Seit der frühesten Kindheit hatte er seinen Vater nachgeahmt und viel über Masken und Illusionen gelernt, ein Wissen, dass so nützlich wie auch gefährlich war. Nur die, die selbst einen Schutz um sich aufbauen, nur deren Blick schärft sich, sieht leichter durch Mauern und das was andere versuchen zu verstecken. Doch will man seine Mitmenschen so genau kennen? Mit genug Zeit und Ausdauer kann man vielleicht alles erfahren, was man wissen will, doch wozu? Um Macht auszuüben? Nein, an Macht kann man auch auf leichteren Pfaden kommen. Wozu also... wozu...  
Sich seiner kreisenden Gedanken bewusst werdend schüttelte der Blonde mürrisch den Kopf. Weg damit, es war zu früh und er zu nüchtern um solch tief philosophischen Gedanken nachzuhängen. Sich Zeit lassend, verließ er die Dusche und griff blind nach seinem bereitgelegten Handtuch, doch da war nichts. Erstaunt sah er auf, das Platschen der letzten Tropfen aus der Duschbrause auf den blanken Fliesen vollkommen ignorierend.

Blicke trafen sich, ein Mund zum selbstgefälligen Lächeln verzogen, eine neckisch hochgezogene Augenbraue und ein sehr verwirrtes Gesicht. "Suchst du zufällig das hier?", eine Tonlage, die jeden talentierten Profi-Callboy den Atem geraubt hätte. Draco war zwar nicht unbedingt jemand, der sich wahllos alles was zwei Beine hatte an den Hals schmiss, doch war er auch nicht unberührt. Er hatte in seinem Leben schon einige 'jeder-Wunsch-würde-dir-von-den-Augen-abgelesen-werden-wenn-du-mich-nur-JETZT-nimmst'-Stimmen gehört, doch das hier lies seinen Kiefer einen eigen Willen entwickeln, der, ganz brav den Regeln der Physik folgend, sprichwörtlich zu Boden krachte. Das weiße Tuch wurde neckisch vor seinen Augen herumgewedelt, doch als er seine Hand danach ausstreckte, war es schon fort. "Nananana...", ein leichtes Schmunzeln, "Wer wird denn hier so voreilig sein?" Draco war das Ganze nicht allzu geheuer. Der Ausdruck auf Harrys Gesicht hatte einen furchteinflößenden Zug bekommen. Langsam wich er ein Stück zurück. Der Schwarzhaarige folgte ihm. "So schüchtern, Malfoy? Das ist doch sonst nicht deine Art..."

Nun, damit hat der allerdings recht. Eine kleine Stimme, die sehr nach seinem Vater klang, schrie ihn an, dass er sich endlich wie ein richtiger Malfoy benehmen sollte! "Nein! ", murmelte er und wich noch einen Schritt zurück. Aus feurigen Augen starrte Harry den Jungen an. "Was soll das?", fragte der Blonde verwirrt, "Warum bist du hier? "  
"Du und ich, wir haben noch eine Rechnung offen...", grinste Harry, "Weißt du, es wird wohl an meiner Erziehung liegen, mein Leben mit meinen Verwandten, das mich lehrte, daß es immer besser ist anderen Leuten alle Wünsche von den Augen abzulesen. Ich habe deine Augen gesehen Draco... Sie starrten mich an... Ich frage mich, was du dir gewünscht hast...", schnurrte er süßlich, "Geld wird es wohl nicht sein. Einfluß und Macht doch auch nicht, oder? Aber was dann? Verrätst du es mir Draco?" Sein Ton war lieblich, lockend, und seine Augen glitzerten, als wäre er zu allem bereit. Sein Gesicht war jetzt gefährlich nahe. Draco schluckte schwer.

'Perfekte Situation', dachte er, 'Das schaffst auch nur wirklich nur du! Jetzt bist du ihm schon so nahe, und dann darfst du doch nicht einmal irgend etwas tun, außer dastehen und ihn verschüchtert anstarren. Wirklich toll gemacht! Entweder du verrätst dich jetzt oder du machst dich zum totalen Idioten, was deine Chancen auch nicht unbedingt verbessern würden. Bravo Draco, ganz hervorragend hast du das hinbekommen...'

"Wolltest du mit meiner Präsenz deinen Namen reinwaschen? Wolltest du Informationen, wie du bestimmte Gryffindor besser angreifen kannst? Denkst du denn, ich würde sie dir so einfach geben? Nichts im Leben ist umsonst", erklärte Harry und Draco kam nicht umhin, sich wie ein kleiner Schüler zu fühlen, der gerade von seinem Mentor belehrt wird.  
"Alles hat seinen Preis, selbst dein Tod muß bezahlt werden. Und dein Leben. Sei froh, dass deine Mutter sich bereit erklärte die Qual deiner Geburt zu ertragen und nicht jemand anderes kam den Preis von dir zu holen.  
Also sprich deinen Wunsch Draco, es könnte deine letzte Chance sein..." Sein Körper zitterte, als ob eine unerklärliche Erregung von ihm Besitz ergriffen hätte.

"Wähle!"

Draco schluckte schwer. Konnte er es wagen nachzugeben? Den Begierden seines Körpers endlich ein Ende zu setzten? Oder würde er noch mehr wollen, nachdem er Harrys süße Lippen gekostet und seinen Körper gespürt hatte? Er wusste es nicht. 'Circe, so hilf mir doch', flehete er, doch vergeblich. Kein Engel stieg herab um ihn aus diesem Kampf zwischen Lust und Verstand zu befreien, kein übernatürliches Wesen erhörte seinen Ruf.  
Wimmernd schloß er die Augen, konnte es nicht mehr ertragen so zerrissen zu werden, wie in den letzten Tagen. Ein ewiger Streit, den seine eigene Stimme gegen sich selbst ausfocht.  
"Bitte", bettelte er. Ja, betteln war gut. Besonders, wenn man nicht weiß, um was man bettelt. Noch immer schrie die Stimme des Malfoy-Patrichaten in seinem Kopf, sagte ihm wie erbärmlich er war, seines Namens nicht würdig. Und Draco musste es sich eingestehen, dass es stimmte. Gleichtzeitig war es ihm völlig Gleichgültig. Wen interesierte schon ein Name, wenn man einen seiner innigsten Wünsche, seinen schönsten Traum erfüllt bekam? Sich innerlich straffend, öffnete er die Augen wieder. Nebel legte sich über seine Sicht.  
"Dein Wunsch sei mir Befehl", flüsterte Harry, neutral, wie abwesend und gleichzeitig so wachsam wie ein Luchs auf Beutefang.

Langsam trat er näher an Draco heran, seine Lippen leicht über dessen Schulter streifen lassend. Seine Hände wanderten wie von selbst zu Dracos Seiten. Sanft strichen sie darüber, folgten einem unbeschreiblichen Rythmus, den nur sie kannten. Draco war sich nicht sicher, ob ihre Vorsicht nun jemandem glichen, der sich mit einer extrem zerbrechlichen Porzelanvase beschäftigte oder mit einem veränstigtem Tier, das auch nur bei dem kleinsten unachtsamen Moment ein extrem tötliches Gift in seinen Körper stechen könnte. Zitternd vor Aufregung und Nervosität lehnte er sich gegen die Steinfliesen. Ihre Kälte machtem ihm nicht aus, nein, er spürte sie nicht einmal, nur die Hände, die mit unheimlicher Präzision seinen Körper zum singen brachten. Nur einen Wimpernschlag später begann er zu wimmern, grub seine Finger in Harrys Haare, als dieser vor ihm auf die Knie ging und sich seinem sensitivsten Bereich zuwand.  
Kleine Blitze zuckten durch seinen Körper, von den Zehen bis zur Kopfhaut. Wie eine Welle schwappte die Erregung über ihn hinweg, schwemmte ihn fort. Hinter seinen geschloßenen Lidern eine Wiese aus weißem Licht mit tausenden schwarzen Eisblumen, vielfarbige Schmetterlinge in seinem Bauch. Ein Kribbeln, das sich im ganzen Körper ausbreitete, seine Sinne berauschte und nur noch die Erinnerung eines klaren Gedanken zurückließ. Sonnenstrahlen, so dunkel wie die Nacht und so hell wie die Schöpfung selbst, verworren, kein Ende in sicht.  
Hitze schoß durch ihn hindurch kitzelte jeden noch kleinen Nerv wach, sammelte sich tief in seinem Zentrum, setzte sich dort fest, reitzte ihn zum bis zum Äußersten. Oh so bittersüßer Schmerz, quälend in seiner Unendlichkeit, so schnell vergangen wie der Flügelschlag einer Libelle. Ein Gefühl wie tausend Amnetysten, die seine Haut durchbohrten und heilten zugleich. Häßlich durch scharfe Kanten und dunkle Schatten und wunderschön wegen ihrer grünen Farbe. Und immer wieder Harry, Harry, Harry.

Nur einen Herzschlag lang war er sein, niemand konnte ihn ihm nehmen, niemand durfte ihn berühren, ihn nur ansehen. Tod und Verdammnis sollte auf jeden regnen, der es wagen würde. Und einen Augenblick lang war Draco nicht mehr sein eigener Herr, er war ein Sklave, ein Gefanger seines Meisters, der ihn auf sanften Schwingen immer höher und höher beförderte, bis er glaubte den Boden nie wieder zu sehen. Farbenloses Feuerwerk zündete sich in seinem Körper und er kostete den Moment voll aus, spürte ihn auf seiner Zunge, brannte ihn in sein Gedächtnis. Instinktiv wusste er, dass er diese Höhen nie wieder erreichen würde, nie wieder...  
Mit einem Mal war er traurig, als seine Knie weich wie Butter wurden und unter ihm nachgaben. Schwer sackte er gegen die Wand. Kälte drang in seinen Körper, überwältigte ihn. Der warme Körper, seines Stütze, sein Leben waren auf einmal nicht mehr da. Er wagte es nicht die Augen zu öffnen, wagte nicht die Realität zu sehen... den Schwarzhaarigen, von dem er noch vor wenigen Minuten glaubte, dass er ihn liebte. Desillusioniert sackte er weiter zusammen und hoffte, die Welt würde sich spalten und ihn in ihren warmen Schoß aufnehmen, weit weg von hier bringen, an einen Ort, wo er allein war. Einen Ort, wo es keinen Harry Potter gab. Einen Ort, an dem keine Stimme ihn anschrie, dass Draco Malfoy niemals lieben könnte, erst recht nicht einen Erzfeind der Familie. Einen Ort, an dem er der Stimme nicht recht geben musste.

Zarte Finger griffen nach seinem Kinn, zwangen ihn aufzusehen, in diese smaragdgrünen Augen, die ihn sonst immer gefesselt hatten, mit Stricken, die nicht sichtbar sind für das menschliche Auge. Nun waren es nur Augen. Schöne Augen, ohne Zweifel, ihre Farbe erinnerten ihn noch immer an Amethysten, doch war ihre Magie verloren. Tränen rollten seine Wangen hinab, bevor sie von weichen Lippen hinfort geküsst wurden.  
Harry lächelte. "Dein Wunsch ist erfüllt. Mögen höhere Mächte geben, dass deine Wahl weise gewesen sei."  
Dann ging er fort.  
Stand einfach auf und ging fort.  
Er lies mehr zurück, als einen weinenden Jungen.  
Er lies einen gebrochenen Malfoy zurück.

Einen gebrochenen Malfoy, einen Schuldner.

Es war ruhig in seinem Klassenzimmer. Niemand wagte auch nur von seinem Kessel aufzusehen. Gut. Sehr gut. Es war wie Balsam für seine zerschundene Seele... nun eher für seinen dröhnenden Kopf, aber wen interesierte es schon, wenn der Meister der Tränke Kopfschmerzen hatte? Niemanden. Und da das niemand tat, musste Snape es selber tun. Lautstark, gefolgt von mehreren Flüchen unter anderem einem kollektiven Silencio und einem patentiert starrendem Blick. Und nun... Ruhe.  
Mit aller Gemütlichkeit, die sein Stuhl hergeben konnte, saß er da und schaute in die Runde... Kein normaler Schüler, der es wagte auch nur aufzusehen...

Leider gab es gerade in dieser Klasse einen Schüler, der nicht normal war und der immer wieder finster zu ihm aufsah. Er hatte den Bann gelöst, bevor er auch nur von ihm getroffen wurde, dass wusste der Professor, doch er blieb still. Severus war fast dankbar. Aber auch wirklich nur fast, denn es war mal wieder Harry Potter, der die Frechheit besaß sich gegen ihn aufzulehnen. Ein ungutes Gefühl beschlich ihn jedesmal, wenn diese Augen auf ihn fielen. Das Gefühl, als würde eine Gewitterwolke direkt über seinem Kopf aufziehen und der Blitz würde bald herniederfahren und seinen zarten, von den Jahren gezeichneten Körper in Flammen aufgehen lassen. Doch noch war es nicht so weit. Noch befanden sie sich in seinem Klassensaal, seinem Reich, hier konnte ihm nichts passieren, denn hier war sein Wort Gesetzt.

Nein, Größenwahn war dem Spion nicht fremd, eher ein angenehmer Begleiter seit frühester Kindheit, seit dem Zeitpunkt, an dem er zum ersten Mal an einem Kessel gestanden hatte und begriff, welch eine Macht damit verbunden war. Einen Trank zu brauen und zu verwenden war meist eine nützlichere Fähigkeit, als Bekannt und Beliebt zu sein. Konnte denn Einfluss so schnell töten wie eine gute Dosis Nachtschatten? Oder so schnell jemanden zur Wahrheit zwingen wie Veritaserum? Konnte Geld denn einen Werwolf an einer Vollmondnacht aufhalten?  
Genau dessen war sich Severus bewusst und er genoß dieses Wissen fast so sehr wie den Geruch von nackter Angst, der von seinen Schülern bei seinem Anblick ausging.

Das Geräusch von Korken, der auf Glas scheuert, schreckte ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Er sah auf und bemerkte, dass der Großteil der Klasse bereits aufräumte. Wie schnell doch die Zeit vergeht... "Ich erwarte Ihre Proben auf meinem Schreibttisch, bevor Sie sich leise zum Ausgang begeben. Wenn Sie den Fluch wieder loswerden wollen, sollten Sie sich an einen ihrer komptenteren Mitschüler wenden, die über das Wissen des Gegenspruches verfügen. Ich glaube zwar nicht, das es viele davon gibt, aber mit etwas Glück werden Sie ja vielleicht fündig. Einen angenehmen Tag wünsche ich noch", schnarrte der Professor und lies das 'Hoffentlich sterbt ihr bald, damit ihr meine Zeit nicht nocheinmal verschwendet', das er so gerne angefügt hätte, unausgesprochen. Mit kindlicher Freude sah er zu, wie Schüler um Schüler aus dem Klassenzimmer verschwand und einige unter seinem Starren sogar anfingen zu Zittern. Jaja... die Angst... Er hätte es sogar richtig genießen können, wäre da nicht dieser nervtötende Schüler gewesen, der sich Zeit mit dem Aufräumen lies.

Ganz gemächlich packte Harry seine Sachen ein. Zuerst ein Tintenfass, dann sein Buch. Es fiel ihm aber auf, dass das Tintenfass unter der Last des Buches vielleicht zerbrechen könnte, also packte er beides wieder aus und in ungekehrter Reihnfolge ein. Aber wenn sich der Korken lösen würde, dann würde sein Buch ganz und gar mit Tinte beschmiert werden, also doch lieber umgekehrt... so packte er wieder beides aus und dann das Tintenfass zuerst und dann das Buch ein. Aber da waren doch noch mehr Bücher, die auch beschmiert werden könnten. Also alles wieder ausgepackt, dann das Fässchen als erstes, dann die Bücher wieder rein. Aber die Bücher als insgesamtes wogen doch schon einiges und das Glas des Fäschens war so dünn... also doch lieber obendrauf. Wieder alles ausgepackt fiel sein Blick auf eine Seitentasche, wo das Fässchen sicher von den Büchern getrennt wäre und das er auch normalerweise benutzte um es zu transportieren.  
'Manchmal bin ich doch wirklich ein Schussel', dachte Harry mit selbstzufriedenem Lächeln.

Mit einem leichtem Pochen hinter der rechten Augenbraue, das immer mehr anschwoll, sah Snape dem Schüler zu. Ein nagendes Gefühl stieg in ihm hoch, zerfraß ihn fast. Am liebsten hätte er sich auf ihn gestürtzt und zu tode geprügelt oder zumindest eine saftige Ohrfeige verpasst, doch er durfte nicht! Mit mühsamer Beherrschung schloß er die Augen und versuchte ganz langsam bis zehn zu zählen, doch schon bei vier konnte er sich nicht mehr kontrolieren.  
"MR. POTTER! VERLASSEN SIE AUGENBLICKLICH DIESEN KLASSENSAAL! UND HEUTE ABEND MELDEN SIE SICH PÜNKTLICH UM NEUN ZUM NACHSITZEN! HABEN SIE MICH VERSTANDEN?", schrie er aufgebracht, 'Verschwinde, bevor ich wirklich die Gedult verliere!' Mit einem unschuldigem Lächeln nickte Harry fast begeistert. Mit einem höflichen, "Sehr wohl Professor, alles was sie wünschen Professor", war der Junge aus der Tür verschwunden.

Erschöpft lies Snape sich auf seinen Stuhl zurück fallen. Jetzt hatte er sogar vergessen dem Jungen Punkte abzuziehen...

Schwarze Drachen und feuerspeinde Gargoyles, okay, aber doch nicht... das! "Du... ihr... was?", zitterte Ron und starrte mit ungläubiger Miene auf seine Brüder, die ihn mit gewohnter Unschuld anlächelten.  
"Das ,herzallerliebstes Brüderchen..."  
"...ist unsere neueste Erfindung!"  
"Wir nennen es den 'Schwänz-O-Mat-2000", grinsten die... nun drei Zwillinge. Auch wenn Ron sich sicher war, dass seine Mutter keine Drillinge auf die Welt gebracht zu haben, standen da DREI von der selben Sorte. Drei mal rote Haare und Sommersproßen und das fast patentierte "Unruhestifter"-Funkeln in den Augen.  
"Wenn man hier rein geht", erklärte einer der drei vergnügt.  
"...kommt dort eine lebensechte Kopie der Person dort heraus", erklärte der Zweite weiter.  
"Leider hält diese Kopie nur 4 bis 5 Stunden, aber das ist genug, um im Untericht anwesend zu sein, ohne anwesend zu sein."  
"Es spaltet einen sozusagen einmal in der Mitte und komplettiert die Hälften durch ein wenig Magie."  
"Was im Klartext heißt, dass es eine Hälfte mehr aussehen lässt, als sie eigentlich ist. Basiert auf der selben Magie, die auch Räume größer macht, als sie eigentlich ist."  
"Doch das beste ist, dass wenn die 5 Stunden rum sind, die zwei Hälften sich wieder vereinen und die Erinnerungen beider Hälften erhalten bleiben. Denk doch an die Möglichkeiten!"  
"Wenn du nur immer eine Hälfte von dir zum Untericht schicken musst, kann die andere Hälfte ausspannen und trotzdem verpasst du nichts."  
"Oder wenn du niemanden hast, der mit dir Schach spielt! Einfach hier reinsteigen und schon kannst du gegen dich selbst spielen ohne andauernd das Brett umzudrehen!"  
Ron starrte noch immer. Die Möglichkeiten, oh die Möglichkeiten! Aber warte mal...  
"Ist denn dann die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass man Schizophren wird nicht extrem hoch? Ich mein, zwei Paar Erinnerungen, die beide von einem selber erlebt wurden... ich stell mir das nicht so gesund vor..."  
Die Zwil... sorry, Drillinge sahen sich an.  
"Daran haben..."  
"...wir noch..."

"...gar nicht gedacht." Niedergeschlagen sahen sie zu Boden. In ihren Köpfen arbeitete es fieberhaft. Mit einem Augenrollen wand Ron sich von ihnen ab und sah sich dieses... Ding... genauer an.

Eine Tür... mehr oder weniger konnte man sogar behaupten, dass es 2 Türen waren, die vollkommen unschuldig im Raum herumstanden. Nichts, dass darauf hinwieß, in irgendeiner Art und Weise verdächtig zu sein. Ja die Möglichkeiten... aber Risiko war Risiko. An wem testen? Wenn Hermione doch jetzt hier wäre... sie wüsste Rat. Oder noch besser Harry, der die Langzeitwirkungen anhand von Selbstversuchen austesten würde... Die Möglichkeiten, oh die Möglichkeiten.

"Schafft sie weg, bevor noch irgendetwas schlimmes passiert", kommentierte Ron, plötzlich ungehalten über sich selbst. Wie konnte er Harry freiwillig eine gespaltene Persönlichkeit wünschen? Schöner Freund war er.

"Wie Majestro es befehlen!"  
"Wir eilen..."  
"Nein, wir fliegen!" Ein Forge-Gred-Chor in dreifacher Ausfertigung, gerade das, was er jetzt brauchte...  
"Beeilt euch, gleich ist Ausgangssperre!", rief er ihnen mit einem müden Kopfschütteln hinterher. Hoffentlich würde der nächste Tag besser werden.

Acht Uhr fünfundfünfzig am Abend des siebenundzwanzigsten November neuzehnhundertsechsundneunzig.  
An seiner Tür klopfte es. Lautstark.  
"Herein!"  
Das Feuer der Fackeln flackerte, als die Tür aufging. Potter spazierte mit aller Ruhe, die ein Junge seines Alters aufbringen kann, herein, gefolgt von einem kaltem Windstoß, der gerne die dunklen Gänge des Kerkers durstreifte. Manchmal, doch nur in den heißesten Rekordsommern, war es hier unten auch einmal ohne offenen Kamin und dicke Mäntel warm. Es war kein seltenes Erlebnis, dass man morgens Rauhreif von den Roben entfernen musste, denn nur Pergament und ähnlich feuchtigkeitsanfällige Gegenstände wurden mit Schutzzaubern versehen.  
"Wie schön, dass Sie die Freundlichkeit hatten zu erscheinen Mr. Potter", ein leises Schnarren, dass durch die endlosen Weiten des Klassenraumes drang und kleinere Insekten aufscheuchte, die es sich an den spärlichen Wärmequellen gemütlich gemacht hatten. Diese kleinen Biester waren das einzigste was ganzjährig in der Kälte überlebten.  
"Es ist mir jedesmal wieder ein Vergnügen, Professor, Ihnen voll und ganz zur Verfügung zu stehen."  
Severus sah von seinem Platz hinter dem Pult auf. Papiere und ein Stapel Bücher, die er zu Nachforschungszwecken dort gelagert hatte, versperrten ihm die Sicht. Mit einer fahrigen Bewegung schob er sie zur Seite.  
"Und, Mr. Potter, wenn man mal fragen darf, ist das so?", seine wiedergefundene Ruhe, die er seit dem Debakel von heute Morgen nicht mehr verloren hatte, lies ihn noch nicht ihm Stich. Doch er war sich sicher, was nicht ist, kann noch werden.  
Harry ignorierte die Frage und besah sich lieber mit kritischem Blick den Zustand seiner Fingernägel. Wie gern hätte er jetzt Aisutora hier, damit Sie um seine Beine streichte und damit das Bild von kühler Indifferenz noch ein wenig weiter ausbauen konnte. Doch alles was da war, waren Fliegen, die nicht einmal ausreichten um Sei, Blaise Feuersalamander, ausreichend zu füttern. Was für ein Pech man doch auch haben musste. Anstatt sich weiter über die Ungerechtigkeit des Seins zu ärgern fragte er lieber: "Was ist meine Strafarbeit?"  
Severus kniff die Augen zusammen. Ein Königreich für ein Glas Scotch oder wenn nicht greifbar, ein Flammwerfer zum Rösten dieses arroganten Kretins würde es auch tun. Aber schön, wenn beides nicht zu Verfügung stand, versuchen wir es eben mit Psychologie, den kleinen Schnösel bekam er allemal gebrochen, notfalls war es nur eine Frage der Zeit. Und Zeit hatte er, mehr sogar als Staubkörner, die sich mit langsamer Stetigkeit auf den Regalen des Zimmers breitmachten und auch mal wieder entfernt werden müssten.  
Ein leichtes Lächeln stahl sich auf seine Lippen, die Hände falteten sich fast automatisch, als er sich genüsslich zurücklehnte. "Nun Mr. Potter, warum ziehen Sie sich nicht einen Stuhl heran? Ich dachte, wir nutzen die Gelegenheit und unterhalten uns mal ein wenig."

Das bedeutete nichts gutes.

Harry schluckte.

Draco starrte ins Feuer, sah wie es sich anschickte, Gott zu spielen. Gestalten stiegen in den Flammen empor, Formen und Farben entstanden und im nächsten Augenblick wieder in Vergessenheit abdrifteten. Welten entstanden und verschwanden im selben Atemzug.  
Ob das Feuer auch Verluste fühlen konnte? Ob es dem Fortgang seiner Geschöpfe nachtrauerte wie ein Gott es tut? Ob es wohl ihre Anwesenheit überhaupt spürte oder sie nur mit Ignoranz strafte?  
Ist es denn wirklich nur der Mensch, der zu solchen Gefühlen fähig ist? Ist es denn nur der Mensch, der Gefühle manipuliert?  
Oder ist es nur Draco, der fühlt und Potter, der manipuliert?  
Draco wusste es nicht. Insgesamt war seine gesamte Weltanschaung etwas auf dem Kopf gestellt.  
In einem Moment war er sich noch sicher, in Potter verliebt zu sein, erhob sogar Anspruch darauf, der einzige zu sein, der ihn berühren, seine Aufmerksamkeit spüren durfte und im nächsten konnte er ihm nicht einmal in die Augen sehen.  
Was sollte das?  
Harry selbst war auch nicht unbedingt logisch in seinem Verhalten. Damals im Waschraum hatte Draco wirklich geglaubt etwas in den grünen Augen zu sehen. Etwas tiefgehendes, das sich bis in seine Seele gebohrt hatte, als wäre er der einzige auf der Welt, der Draco wirklich verstand. Doch dann war der Moment vorbei und es war still. Funkenstille. Nicht ein Wort. Verraten, verrazt und verkauft. Nur eine weitere Person, mit der Harry Umgang hatte. War es denn wirklich nur die Erfüllung eines Wunsches gewesen? War Harry Potter denn wirklich zu solch einer kalten Tat fähig?  
Verwirrt lies Draco den Kopf sinken, seine Augen öffneten sich erst wieder, als Ragon auf seinen Schoß flatterte. Der hauskatzengroße Drache sah Draco aus seinen blauen Augen an und stupste seine Nüstern leicht gegen Dracos Hand. Sein Herrchen kraulte seine schwarzen Ohren und lächelte schwach.  
"Du würdest sowas niemals tun, oder Ragon?", flüsterte er und kuschelte ihn an sich, "Du könntest niemals so Schlangenhaft handeln."  
Ragon schnurrte nur zustimmend.

Blaise Zabini wusste nicht, was er mit dem Neuen anfangen sollte. Wirklich, er hatte nicht den blassesten Schimmer, wohin mit ihm. Er konnte ihn weder einschätzen, noch in irgendeine Schublade packen und mit ihm reden ging erst recht nicht. Dieses hochtrabende Gefasel verstand ja sowieso kein Mensch.  
Eigentlich denkt man ja, dass zwei Wochen reichen müssten um sich irgendwo einzugewöhnen, doch Blaise zweifelte stark daran, dass Haer'Dalis jemals irgendwo reinpassen würde, es sei denn in eine fahrende Artistentruppe des vierzehnten Jahrhunderts.  
"Was sorgst du dir denn für Runzeln auf die Stirn, meine Nachtigall? Kann ich dir vielleicht irgendwie behilflich sein?", fragte besagter Slytherin und sah von seinem Buch auf, Verwandlungshausaufgaben, war ja klar. Blaise lies nur einen sehr breit auslegbares Geräusch von sich und starrte wieder ins Leere, betont in eine andere Richtung als Haer'Dalis.  
Überhaupt, was war Haer'Dalis denn überhaupt für ein Name? Die Frage, wie der Knabe mit Nachnamen hieß war auch immer noch nicht gelöst, weder für die Schüler- noch die Lehrerschaft, die sich sowieso die Köpfe über den Jungen zerbrachen. Aber er brachte ausreichend Referenzen und Unterschriften von mehreren wichtigen Leuten mit, als dass sich jemand über ihn beschweren konnte.  
Von dem Tick jeden Menschen einem Vogel zuzuordnen mal ganz zu schweigen. Obwohl das Gesicht eines manchen einfach göttlich war. Zum Beispiel, als Haer'Dalis das erste mal mit Proffessor Snape Untericht hatte und ihn nur mit 'meine gütige Spottdrossel' ansprach oder Professor McGonnagal nur als geduldigen Starr bezeichnete. Ein paar Lacher hatte es schon eingebracht, doch nervte es, wenn der Typ sich anscheindend keinen einzigen Namen merken konnte.  
Und schließlich war da auch noch dieses Gefühl, dass etwas sehr vertrautes an dem Burschen war, etwas, das ihm förmlich auf der Zunge lag und doch nicht ausgesprochen werden konnte. Es war zum verrückt werden!

Zerêsetô grinste. Oh ja, es ist doch schön, wenn sich Pläne praktisch von selbst verwirklichen, nicht wahr?

TBC

10.000 Wörter. Reicht das fürs erste? -sich hinter Sessel duckt-  
Review?

A/N: Es heißt nicht einfach nur: Mein Rabe... dass "r" muss schön gerollt oder besser noch: geschnurrt werden. So etwa: Ja, mein... Rrrrrrabe!  
Ach und wenn wir gerade dabei sind: der Zwischenname von Draco ist nicht auf meinem Mist gewachsen (fragt mich jetzt nur nicht aus welcher FF der stammt. Ich weiß nur noch, dass die Story verdammt gut war!) und heißt übersetzt soviel wie "schlafend". Ergibt eine sehr interesante Konstelation, die man schön interpretieren kann. Entweder heißt es: "Drache, das schlafene schwarze Böse" oder: "der schlafende Drache, die schwarze Boshaftigkeit". Nett, nich? Mit sowas will man sich doch unbedingt anfreunden, ne?

[1 Naja, Märchenbuch stimmt nicht ganz, aber schon nah dran. Haer'Dalis ist eine Figur aus "Baldurs Gate II Schatten von Amn". Wenn ihr dieses Spiel besitzt oder jemanden kennt, der es hat, hört euch mal seine Sprachsequenzen an!  
[2 Was mir gerade erst auffällt und eigentlich rein unbewusst passiert ist: die Haustiere von Draco, Harry und Blaise sind alle endweder Katze oder Reptil... sehr schlangenartiges Repitl sogar im Falle von Ragon und Sai... -schulternzuck- Wenigstens einer fällt aus der Reihe: Haer'Dalis... wie immer!

Haer'Dalis: Hey, dass verbitte ich mir du Spottdrossel! Du schreibst mich schließlich!  
Crow: Ey, mach mal halblang du Buchstabengeflecht! Ich tue das auf Anweisung und nach Anleitung von Raven, also maunz bitte den zusammen!  
Haer'Dalis: Aber der is doch gar nich da!  
Crow: Dann warte eben bis er zurück kommt... pah! Muss man sich von den eigenen Charakteren beschipfen lassen... die Welt ist grausam! -in Selbstmitleid versink-  
Snape: Hey, das is meine Textzeile!  
Crow: . Der nich auch noch! Helft mir!!! buhuhuhuhu T-T

Lady of Mystery and Chaos: Just because I'm curious... why do you have a german story in your c2??


End file.
